Percy Jackson The Son of Chaos
by AuraSinchaser-716
Summary: Percy Jackson gets betrayed by everyone he cares about, he leaves with a desperate attempt to get out of the place he once called home but had turned into a living nightmare, on the way he gets summoned to Olympus. He soon meets his father, his real father. Why had he been summoned to Olympus? What will happen? Will Percy forgive the people he loved?
1. Betrayal

**Chapter 1. Betrayal**

**Disclaimer! - I don't own Percy Jackson (If I did, well lets hope that doesn't happen *smirk*) and Son of Chaos wasn't my idea! I just felt like making one as I have read many of them before.**

**Also, I have an account on Wattpad and on each account I will have the same stories! So anyway, enjoy! Thanks my fellow Demigods!**

**~ Aura**

Omega/Percy's POV

My name is Omega, you may know me as Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus. Well that isn't me anymore I now live on Planet Chaos as the commander of the Chaos Army and son of Chaos you may be wondering why? Well let's got to where it all began...

Flashback-Camp Half-Blood- 10 000 Chaos years earlier (1000 earth years)

We had defeated Gaia and won the war two weeks ago I was now walking to my cabin . I opened to door to see my horrible brother Mark sat on his bed smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the beach. You may be wondering why he is horrible? Well last week he came running up the hill screaming with my old friend the Minotaur chasing him. Of course I ran down to help him and killed the Minotaur meanwhile he was hiding behind a tree. All the campers started running up the hill to see what's going on and do you know what he did? He took my sword, shoved me to the floor and pointed to me.

"This coward layed here and trembled while I, Mark, killed the Minotaur!" Mark shouted to the campers then he lifted up my sword which was in his hand. All the campers cheered except for Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, the Seven, and surprisingly Clarisse. They stood there, rolled their eyes, then walked over to me. All the other campers walked off with Mark cheering.

A week later I was walking with Nico and Thalia when we saw a couple on the beach kissing probably Mark and an Aphrodite Girl. We began to walk away when they started speaking.

"Oh Annabeth when will you dump that loser for me? I am so much better than him!" Mark boasted.

"Soon Mark but I don't want to hurt him." Annabeth said while putting her head on his shoulder.

Thalia and Nico looked at me with pity I just stood there mouth agape for a while before I shut it and turned on my heel running into my cabin, Thalia and Nico on my trail. That is it, Thalia and Nico were the only ones who still stayed on my side Mark had got everyone and now Annabeth. I packed a bag and walked out the door.

"Percy! Wait please let us come with you!" Thalia called after me but I was still walking.

"Perce, Come on we hate it here please?" Nico begged. I turned to see Poseidon looking at me.

"Percy! I disown you as my son after what you did! How could you kill your parents! Sally and Paul are dead because of you! Mark is now my favorite son!" He yelled then turned away and walked off. I blinked back tears then looked at Thalia and Nico.

"Five minutes then I am leaving I will wait for you here get what you think you need." I said then they nodded and ran while I stood by Thalia's tree looking at camp. It had turned from my home into a living nightmare and I don't know what I did to deserve this after I saved their sorry lives so many times! Thalia and Nico ran up to me then I thought. I closed my eyes then slammed my foot on the ground. The earth started to shake and that's when a split appeared from the top of the hill all the way to the Pavilion and to the Beach. I nodded to Thalia and Nico then ran away from camp never looking back...

Two weeks later.

I turned a corner with Thalia and Nico behind me. I ran past some trees and turned into an opening to see a large hedge and no other ways out I stopped and looked behind me. The Hellhounds, Empousai, and Dracanae ran into the clearing grinning evilly. I gripped riptide a little tighter but before we could fight a bright white light flashed in front of us. Oh yippee the Gods have found us. When the light died down the monsters had gone but Hermes stood there a grave look upon his face. He touched our shoulders and we were flashed to Olympus.

I looked around to see we were in the throne room on Olympus the Gods were watching us some with happy faces *cough* Ares *cough*, some with in readable faces, and some with sad faces.  
"Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo. You have been summoned to Olympus to cast a vote for your execution. You are to powerful and could be a threat to us in the future." Zeus  
said his voice rumbling through the room.

What...

Are you KIDDING ME?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME FOR ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" I shouted the throne room started shaking and the Gods started looking scared.

"WE HAVE FOUGHT IN SO MANY WARS!" Thalia yelled. Lighting and thunder started rumbling outside and the Gods looked even more scared.

"I KNEW WE COULD NEVER TRUST YOU! YOU DONT CARE FOR US!" Nico shouted. Shadows started going towards him and the room got dark. The gods started shaking when Zeus slammed his Master Bolt on the floor stopping everything.

"ENOUGH! This is my proof! All in favor of executing these demigods raise your hands." Zeus said. Hera, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Demeter and Dionysus put their hands up. "All against." Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hermes, and Hestia all put their hands up. I smiled at the ones who voted us not to be killed. "Then it is decided." Zeus stood up and aimed his master bolt at us. All the gods did except the ones who voted against the decision. I saw the shot heading towards us but just before it hit we got teleported out of there.

I looked around to see a white room and saw Thalia and Nico doing the same. Suddenly a man appeared he had black hair, a black suit, black eyes with stars in them, and planets floating around him.

"Who are you?" I asked oblivious to the fact that his aura said he could easily kill me.

"I am Chaos the Creator of the universe. It is good to see you Omega and please don't bow." Chaos said. I looked at him with awe but then confusion.

"Who is Omega?" I asked.

"Why you are." He said. I looked at him puzzled.

"Uh no my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I explained. He's shook his head and looked me in the eye.

"No, you are Omega. And I am your Father."

**Hee hee I feel so evil... Well! That was long! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't remember to follow, favorite, comment whatever!**

**I will update soon and I will see y'all later! Thanks my fellow Demigods!**

**Ok so on my Wattpad account I did 'Answer for a Dedication!' I have decided to do it on here as well so here are the rules;**

**1\. I will post a question on PJO and HoO**  
**2\. You demigods, satyrs, mortals, nymphs, clear-sighted etc. all can answer the question**  
**3\. The first with the correct answer will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**So anyway here is the question!**

_**What do Percy and Annabeth call each other?**_

**Answer away! Thanks my fellow Demigods!**  
**~Aura**


	2. The Team

**Oh and in the story the only ones who stayed faithful to the three were Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. Enjoy my fellow Demigods!**

_**This story is in dedication to randomer11, you got the question right and you followed the story and added me to your favourites! Thank you! So this if for you randomer11!**_

**~ Aura**

* * *

Omega/Percy's POV

After I got told and Chaos had explained everything to me i got put into weeks of hard, tiring but good training. Thalia (Storm) and Nico (Ghost) as well but not as much, a few weeks later Chaos came to me while I was in the training arena.

"Omega, it seems that you are ready, now you

must choose your main leaders of your army." He told me and I stopped to listen.

"Can I have fallen soldiers?" I asked with many of ideas popping in my head. Chaos smiled.

"Yes, You shall have three main groups, yours, Storm's and Ghost's."

"Storm shall be my 1st in command, Ghost shall be second. We shall all have three leaders for each section. Those 9 leaders will be..."

**-Fill in on Sections of Army (Can skip!)-**

**Ghost's section. (2nd in command)**

**\- Will Solace (1st Leader)**

**\- Bianca di Angelo (2nd Leader)**

**-Frank Zhang (3rd Leader)**

**Storm's section. (1st in command)**

**\- Zöe Nightshade (1st Leader)**

**\- Hazel Levesque (2nd Leader)**

**\- Selina Beauregard (3rd Leader)**

**Omega's Section (Main Leader of the**

**whole Army)**

**\- Luke Castellan (1st Leader)**

**\- Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (2nd Leader)**

**\- Charles Beckendorf (3rd Leader)**

**-Fill in Complete (Can carry on reading!)-**

"You can have those but you shall be the one to tell them what is happening got it? I shall leave you to it." He clicked his fingers and Luke, Hazel, Selina, Beckendorf, Reyna, Zöe, Frank, Will, and Bianca all appeared in front of me confused and stood there staring at me some looking around.

"Uh...Percy? Do you mind telling us why we are here and not in the Underworld?..." Luke asked the others nodded, I winced slightly at the name.

"I am Omega now, Percy Jackson is no more." They nodded slowly and I sighed then smiled at them. "I am so glad to see you all." Selina smiled and stepped forward giving me a hug and stepping back holding Beckendorf's hand.

"You too Omega." Beckendorf said with a kind smile.

"So uh..Omega what are we doing here?" Bianca asked a confused look attached to her face, not looking at me but the arena and place we were in. I grinned,

"Well..."

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Sorry about that short chapter! It was really just a fill in one, the others WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!**

**And that is all until Chapter 3! I will have Chapter 3 up soon! I swear it on the River Styx *Thunder Rumbles* Yeah yeah don't worry Zeus I will! Sheesh! *Thunder again* ...**

**Sooo yeah well tell me what you all thought! Until next time! Have some blue cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Don't forget! Answer the question below and YOU can have the next chapter dedicated to you! Just answer in the comments and the first to get it right will get the dedication!**

_**Who is R.E.D?**_

**Until next time fellow Demigods! I best get off the computer I am attracting monsters right now!**

**~ Aura**


	3. Chaos angers Omega

** I got the new chapter up! *pops party poppers, chucks balloons, and puts party hat on* Woo!**

**_So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to Divergent Daughter Of Poseidon! Thank you for reading my story and answering the question!_**

**If you want a chapter dedicated to you just answer the question right at the end of the chapter! So here we go! Enjoy!**

**~Aura**

* * *

Luke's POV

Wow...Percy just explained everything to us and I can't say that I'mi shocked! He was a really powerful demigod anyway but a son of Chaos? Unbelievable. But it sure does feel good to be back...but what if no one has forgiven me? What if everyone still hates me? But before I could think longer on that haunting subject Percy, wait no I mean Omega, started talking to us.

"Well, now that has been explained want to go to the castle?' Omega asked, I looked at the others and nodded. Grinning I clapped Omega on the back andwe all started walking towards the castle Omega slightly leading.

"Come on then, Prince show us your castle."

_**~Hi! This is time skip Bob, say hi to the stars for me!~**_

We all walked in the room to see that son of Hades kid and a girl whose back was facing us, after a while I gasped lightly...no...could it be? Omega stepped forward and started to speak to the two.

"Nico, Thalia I would like you to meet...Silena, Beckendorf, Will, Frank, Hazel, Zöe, Reyna, and Luke." Thalia and Nico stood up at my name, she turned to me and my heart stopped, her stormy eyes stared right at me digging deep into my soul. It felt like just me and her, as she stepped towards me I looked down at her.

"Hey Tha-" I was cut off from her fist giving a warm greeting...to my face. I winced bringing my hand up to my cheek. "I probably deserve tha-" Again I was cut off from her hugging me and also tackling me to the floor as well.

"I missed you." She spoke gently as we stood up tears streaking down our faces.

"I missed you as well." I replied smiling at her, Omega then turned to the two of us.

"Storm and Luke sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-OOF!" Omega was cut of sharply with a hard punch to the stomach from a blushing Storm, everyone else laughing behind. Of course because of his well built body he didn't go down but still was a little bit shocked. Storm and I soon joined in the laughing and I felt at home for once...

_**~Time Skip of Awesomeness!~**_

It had been 4 months since we were brought back to life and Omega, Ghost and Storm had filled us all in on what had been going on of course we all hate everyone on earth because of what they did but hey? Who cares! We all have a good life especially me, Storm and I are now dating, Ghost and the others have forgiven me and we now have our own sections, and our own armour and we are having lots of fun.. Oo! Also we have all been given names!

**-Fill in on Names (Can skip!)-**

**\- Will Solace - Shooter**

**\- Bianca di Angelo - Hunter**

**-Frank Zhang - Beast**

**\- Zöe Nightshade - Star**

**\- Hazel Levesque - Gem**

**\- Selina Beauregard - Dove**

**\- Luke Castellan - Beta**

**\- Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - Gamma**

**\- Charles Beckendorf - Delta**

**-Fill in Complete (Can carry on reading!)-**

Cool huh? Well yeah we are all just sat in the living room laughing and talking when a messenger comes in and bows at Omega, he stands up a serious look now masked over his face.

"Yes?" He asked and the messenger stood up looking quite scared.

"U-um y-your highness your f-father wants you in h-his office." The messenger stuttered and ran out. We all shared confused glances as Omega walked out the room. What could make the messenger so scared?

_**~New POV~**_

Omega/Percy's POV

As I head down the hall one thought was going through my mind 'Why was that messenger so scared?' it was all I could think about as I made my way to my fathers office all servants, butlers and messengers avoiding my harsh stare. Oops...I sometimes look like I could murder someone when I am thinking but before I could think more I was stood staring at the black door of the large office. Raising my hand I knocked lightly on the door. Hearing a 'Come in' I opened the door and stepped inside my father was sat in his chair also looking scared. What did I have something scary drawn on my face or something? Or did everyone know something I didn't?

"Omega I have some...news that you may not want to hear..." My father said looking warily at me he motioned to his chair and I sat down.

"What do you mean?" I asked staring at him confused. He gulped.

"Well you see...Um...I got a signal of Distress from a planet. An old...friend of mine is rising and this friend is threatening the planet and they have asked for my help. I have agreed and you, Storm, ghost and your leaders will all go to this planet." He said still looking scared, I raised an eyebrow. Why is this bad news? We help planets all the time! Wait...he keeps saying 'a planet' or 'this planet'...what planet does he mean? Noticing my confusion my dad continued. "You see...this planet is...Earth. Now I know that you won't want to go but you must-" He carried on talking but I stopped listening.

Earth. Them. Her, Him. That kept repeating in my head but soon red filled my vision and I felt the ground shake and the winds pick up, my dad stared at me in fear and he yelled shouting my name but I couldn't reply soon I collapsed and fell to the ground black filling my sight...

* * *

**YAY! So what do you think? IT'S EASTER HOLIDAYS! So who else is on Holidays? Any way who wants the next page to be dedicated to them? If you do then answer this!**

**_What nickname does Piper's Dad give her?_**

**Here you go! Remember I cannot update UNLESS someone answers or the next chapter will have no dedication! **

**ALSO IMPORTANT: If you answer and get a dedication you have to wait a chapter before answering again as I wish for there to be more than one person being dedicated to, thank you!**

**I shall see you all later fellow Demigods! In the mean time? COOKIES! *Puts a large jar of cookies on the table* Bye!**

** [ ]**  
** { (::)(::)(::) }**  
** { (::)(::)(::) } Cookies for all of you. :3**  
** { (::)(::)(::) }**  
** { (::)(::)(::) }**  
**_~~~~~~~ _**

**~Aura**


	4. We have to go to Earth

**Yay! Upon a desperate review (random11 ;) ) here is the next chapter!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Lista2001, you got the question right and I wish you a happy holiday!**_

**So yeah enjoy fellow demigods!**

****~ Aura****

* * *

Omega/Percy's POV

I sat up on the infirmary bed to see my dad sat next to me head down, I turned to him and a shooting pain went up my spine causing me to lay back. "Dad? What happened?" Chaos jumped up grining seeing I was awake and smiled.

"Well, after being told you were going on that trip...you got out of control. Luckily I could put a force field around you. But your power was so strong you nearly broke the force field. Don't worry though you are fine now." He stands up and looks down at me. "Take your time and then tomorrow in the morning you will go, time is already being wasted." I raised an eyebrow and before he could leave I asked him.

"Dad...how long was I unconscious?" I stared right at him as he turned to me and looked dead at me.

"3 days. Don't worry earth isn't harmed but I informed the gods that you would be there by tomorrow." He smiles and then leaves and I sit there in silence for a bit. Sadly that silence is broken when Storm and Ghost walk in with relieved faces.

"Omega! Thank the gods you are okay!" Storm says and walks over hugging me, pain again shoots through my body and I gasp and she lets go, "Uh sorry, so how are you feeling? Everyone on Planet Chaos is worried about you." I look confused.

"Really? Well yeah I'm fine just some pain every now and then." I smile encouragingly and I stand up my teeth gritted ignoring the pain. Ghost looks at me seeing me hold back he pain but he doesn't say anything. I look at him and thank him silently and we walk out to see the team and they all smile at me and jump up and I get swarmed in hugs. "Ha ha hi guys. So what did you do in the 3 days without me?"

"Nothing, we stayed here waiting for our leader to wake up. All the sections are worried. Chaos has called a meeting for everyone and you have to tell everyone that you are okay and tell them about the mission okay?" Luke informs me. I nod and head to the balcony and see everyone. And when I say everyone I don't mean like all the sections, everyone on Planet Chaos. I turn to them all.

"They all came here...for me?" I say shocked. They all smile warmly and Dove steps forward and looks up at me.

"Of course Omega, this is your home now everyone cares for you. Yes it's been 10,000 months (A/N time passes quite quickly when you are forced into a harsh routine of teaching, training, and eating it's quite easy to forget time) but still...we all love you." I knew that but I hadn't felt at home like this...for ages. I was happy and as I walked back out onto that balcony and people started cheering seeing I was okay and they all smiled I finally knew it. I was at home, my new home one which I will always feel welcome.

**-Info Fill In! (CANT SKIP!)-**

**Ok so some of you know geez 1000 years has passed on earth? Wow. Annabeth and that lot must be what dead? Weeeeelllll because of the war Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Mark all got gifts. They all became gods and Goddessess. Mark became one because Duh the gods are stupid and did but eh. *thunder rumbles* ... Not really! Ok you aren't stupid just in this book but not really! *puts my hands up and the thunder stops* sheesh... Anyway so they are all immortal. Also Hazel and Frank and Will never gave up in Percy they just turned on him because everyone else did but they apologised each night while he was gone so that is why he forgave them. Reyna was hidden from the things going on and she confronted the gods asking about him and yelling at them that she stepped down as Praetor and Percy forgave her. Also Omega, Ghost, Storm and the leaders of each section are all immortal. Anyway on with the story!**

**-Fill In Done!-**

Annabeth's POV (Hee hee hee bet you didn't expect that did ya?)

It had been 1000 years since Percy, Thalia, Nico, Will, Hazel and Frank went missing. Hades also said some souls somehow escaped the underworld as well. As I sat thinking Mark came up and hugged me.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back and replied,

"Nothing just thinking." He nods and stands up.

"Come on the gods want all gods, goddesses, satyrs, nymphs, fauns, and campers to go to Olympus." I sigh, this is one of the many meetings being held. Everyone is used to it but today? Is August 18th, Percy's birthday, everyday this year a meeting is held on any info about the missing group. It's always nothing, no one knows where they are, not even the hunters or anyone! I stand up and flash to the throne to see everyone already there.

"Greetings everyone. It is the day of the Anual Meeting and I have some great news!" Zeus says smiling. I look up and see everyone has relief on their faces, it has been a while since we had news. "As you know a foe is rising and we the Olympians have made the choice to ask for help." Uproar rose, everyone was shouting, arguing, yelling and completely disposing the idea of help. Especially Mark, he stepped forward looking angry.

"Why get help? You have me! The greatest demigod of ALL TIME!" He yelled everyone cheering as well for Mark. I smile as its true but my face falls when Zues yells.

"QUIET!" Zeus stood up obviously angry, he glares and everyone shuts up. "Thank you, now we asked Chaos for help and yes you all know who he is. Anyway he has sent troops, his best fighters and they will arrive soon." We all mumble quietly and a mysterious voice appears.

"Hello, everyone..."

...

...

...

* * *

**Woo! A new chapter up! Yay! Anyway see you all in the next chapter! But here is the question!**

**What does Thalia call Percy?**

**Have some cookies, answer the question, read the story and have fun!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Till then Fellow Demigods!**

**~ Aura**


	5. The Throne Room

**Woo! Here is the next chapter! So yeah, here is the dedication!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Awesome123987 You answered the last question right! Thank you for reading my story so this is for you!**_

**Anyway let the story continue!**

**~ Aura**

* * *

Chaos' POV (Surprise!)

I was sat in my throne room thinking about my talk with Omega in the infirmary, he wont be happy when he goes tot earth...I cant tell him now because he may use up enough to explode Planet Chaos...I didn't tell him but after his power errupted he accidentally exploded 2 planets one was filled with just plants the other one with a wired type of chicken but it didnt matter because there were so many alien chickens that there had to be 2 planets for them so its fine. I am getting of track.

I stood up and waved my hand a black portal appearing next to me and as I stepped through I was hit with the sound of yelling, well someone made Zeus angry. I chuckle slightly to myself and I turn myself invisble and step out to see the demigods, gods and goddessess, Olympians and more all huddled in the room and all cowering slightly because of Zeus yelling angry at them.

"QUIET!" Zeus stood up obviously angry, he glares and everyone shuts up. "Thank you, now we asked Chaos for help and yes you all know who he is. Anyway he has sent troops, his best fighters and they will arrive soon." Well, he was almost right. I was going to talk and then my team would come. But first some fun...

"Hello, Everyone..." I say as the room turns gloomy, and my voice echoes causing people to scream (nymphs and Aphrodite children and Aphrodite) I put on a black cloak and step out of the shadows. Hestia saw me first and she smiled and bowed her head respectively before going back to the hearth and I smiled at her before turning to the other gods, out of them Athena was first too see me and she narrowed her eyes and I swear I could her brain cogs whirring before she jumped to the floor shrinking and bowing to me,

"M-my Lord, welcome." She stuttered and soon Artemis and some other gods caught on and bowed as well. Ares, Hera, Dionysus, Poseidon and Aphrodite however sat there confused, Zeus now _that _is a different story. He stood up fuming holing his Master Bolt and he pointed at me.

"WHO ARE YOU TO WALK INTO MY THRONE ROOM?" Zeus shouted his voice echoing around the room.

"Well Zeus I am sure you wouldn't be this unwelcoming to my Troops would you?" I said with a slight hint of annoyance in my tone but also a hidden hint of joy as this was hilarious! Athena and her children and quite a few others caught on and gasped. I nodded, "Most people who arent blind know who I am." Athena stands up and turns to her father.

"Zeus step down, this," Motions to me. "Is Chaos." After saying that _everyone _bowed and I waved my hand.

"Stand. And yes I am Chaos. I came here to tell you about my troops, you see each of them come from earth. You have 3 sections each under the rule of Ghost, Storm and Omega. Then there are 3 leaders for each section under the main rulers for Ghost's section you have Shooter, Hunter and Beast. In Storm's you have Star, Gem and Dove. And lastly in Omega's you have Beta, Gamma and Delta. Now the important part. Everyone I just named comes from earth and they do not like anyone of you, you have angered them in many ways over the many years so please refrain from angering them.' I look around seeing everyone nod. But before I star talking that scum of Athena raises her hand.

"Um, Lord what will happen if we did anger one of them?" Annabeth asks, I glare slightly and step forward.

"Each one of them is so powerful they could bring down a god if all of them teamed up and on their own they can kill titans. My son Omega has enough power to bring down _all _the gods, titans, and giants and not break a sweat. He can destroy planets and can kill all of you in a snap of his fingers. So dont, I repeat _dont _anger him." I watched as fear danced in their eyes, before I could continue Mark stepped forward.

"He coudln't beat me! I am stronger than anyone! Even you!" He smirks but that soon falls as I glare at him but i sigh.

"Fine, if you want to get yourself killed fine you can say that as many times as you want even though it isn't true. Now I must get going so I shall be back in 3 weeks to check up on everyone." They bow once more as I walk out. I sit in my office thoughts swimming around in my head. I just hope the others can hold Omega back before he kills them... I let this though wander as I left my office to say goodbye to Omega and the others.

**/I like trains..*train comes along*/**

Omega's POV

I sat in my room my bag packed dreading what was about to commence in 2 hours, I was drowning in thoughts and dread when Ghost and Storm walked in.

"Hey Omega you ready to go?" Ghost asked and I stared at him confused.

"We leave in 2 hours." I stated but there shared a glance and Storm stepped forward.

"We leave now." She motioned to the clock and I stared and saw it was 9:00 am. Had I really sat there for 2 hours thinking? I guess I was more paranoid than I thought. I sigh and stand up and grab my bag and I walk out with Ghost and Storm and I head towards the others.

"Okay listen up! We are about to go back to earth and save those people that hurt us even if they dont deserve it. Please dont kill anyone straight away... Anyway Cha-" I sense someone walking up behind me and I turn to see my Dad holding a bunch of clothes each different colors embeded in He walks up and hands one to each of us.

"These are magical Cloaks. It means when you put the hood up the only thing anyone can see is your mouth. It can only be taken off your head if you take it off or you give someone permission too. Got it? Good Luck on your mission and I will see you in 3 weeks." I smile at my dad and silently thank him as he nods a 'welcome'. I glance around and put my cloak on then I look up and stare at the others.

**-Cloaks-**

**Omega - Black base with Sea Green, White and Metallic Black lines.**

**Ghost - Black base with Brown and Grey lines.**

**Storm - Black base with Silver and Blue lines**

**Beta - Black base with Yellow and Light Blue lines.**

**Gamma - Black base with Purple, Gold, and Silver lines.**

**Delta - Black base with Red and Bronze lines.**

**Star - Black base with Silver and Sea green lines.**

**Gem - Black base with Gold and Grey lines.**

**Dove - Black base with Dark Pink and Light Pink lines.**

**Beast - Black base with Red and Brown lines.**

**Shooter - Black base with Yellow and Gold lines.**

**Hunter - Black base with Silver and Brown and Dark Grey lines.**

**-Cloaks done-**

I smiled. "Ok lets go." I waved my hand a portal appeared, stepping in putting our fears behind us we entereed into a crowded throne room in an arrowhead shape me at the front our faces hidden and I stepped forward. "We are Chaos' Leaders..." I began talking my voice unrecognisable from the people in the room.

...

...

To be continued...

* * *

**Woo! Got a new chapter up! On a roll! I went on a walk today and guess who I found! *reaches over and grabs someone pulling them into view***

**Rachel Dare: Hello!**

**Me: Rachel here decided to help me with the story as, duh, she is the Oracle and she can help with info!**

**Rachel: Yup! I am here to help in anyway so you may see a lot of me! *Waves***

**Me: Sooo yeah! Me and Rachel are gonna go chat and a new chapter will be up soon!**

**Rachel: Till next time!**

**Me: See you round demigods! COOKIES! *places some cookies on a table***

**_What is the ship name of Jason and Piper?_**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**~ Aura**


	6. Do you have a death wish?

**Hey! New chapter!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to The Fiction Fan for getting the question right! I hope you enjoy your chapter and enjoy the rest of the fanfic!**_

**Anyway enjoy!**

****~ Aura****

* * *

Beta's POV

I stood silently behind Omega as he addressed the group. I scanned the room taking a look at everyone when I saw someone the one that started it all.

(A/N When something is used with ' it means Mind Message)

'Annabeth' I spoke to the others through a mind message. (Chaos taught us how to do that)

'Oh no...' Dove replied. 'Let's hope Omega doesn't go all...well...him.'

We nodded but before stopping the conversation Gamma noticed something.

'Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Mark...all of them are still alive and don't look a day older! How is this possible?' She asked and all of us started thinking when I Omega spoke in our minds.

'They are gods.' He stated obviously angered and annoyed but still speaking to the group. "So don't, I repeat don't get in our way or anger us because we won't hesitate to hurt you or kill you." Omega stated walking out of the Throne Room when someone spoke up behind him.

"I have a question which we are all thinking..."

We turned to see Poseidon the source of the voice.

"Yes?" Omega said an edge to leave in his tone.

"Have you seen my son on your journey?" Deciding asked a small amount of hope in his sad eyes masking his sunken face. Omega looked uneasy.

"And who may your son be?" Omega said through a clenched jaw.

"Percy Jackson." Poseidon answered unaware to what was about to happen...

"Ah, Jackson to what I recall you call you disowned him. Am I correct?" Poseidon winced and nodded,

"Well then, I didn't see your son but yes I have met Percy Jackson." Omega stated and turned to walk out when Annabeth Jason and Piper stepped forward.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" They asked hope filling their eyes. Sighing Omega turned to face them once more.

"Jackson was among my army, one of the best." He said and everyone (Except Mark, Ares, and Dionysus) all sat or stood forward to hear more about him. Did they really care about Percy this much?

"Wait was?" Athena asked as of course mostly nothing passed her.

"Yes, was, you see he was fighting one of a great force. I stood by his side helping him when suddenly, he got struck by a Hithronekter, a poisonous mind changing creature. I killed the beast and went to Jackson's aid. The poison slowly putting him into a never ending coma of pain torment and hurt. So, to put him out of his misery...I killed him." All of us stared at our leader mouths agape. We knew it wasn't true but the way he said it...heck even I believed it.

"So, now you know what has come of your hero or whatever you call him I shall be heading to Camp Half-Blood with my team." Omega turned and finally was allowed to leave without being interrupted us following close behind. We walked through olympus blocking out the sound coming from the Throne Room.

* * *

**Woo! New chapter? Sorry it is so short I was slightly stuck on what to do, anyway the next ones will be longer!  
**

**Me: Right Rachel?**

**Rachel: check!**

**Me: Dedication?**

**Rachel: Double check!**

**Me: Yes, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story! Oh and before I forget, Rachel the question?**

**Rachel: *takes out a piece of paper* ahem,**

_**What does everyone at camp call Maimer?**_

**Me: Thank you Rachel, so there is the question ! Answer while munching on some blue chocolate chip cookies! *puts some out on a plate***

**-_(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)_-**

**See you soon Fellow Demigods or Satyrs, Fauns, Nymphs, Naiads, or Clear Sighted Mortals!**

**~ Aura**


	7. Elevator or Flash?

**Hello! Here is a new chapter!**

**I have decided to Dedicate this chapter to two people as they answered at around the same time and I can't choose! **

_**So this chapter is dedicated to Circuitbored and ! You both answers the question correctly so here is your chapter!**_

**Anyway here we go!**

****~ Aura****

* * *

Percy/Omegas POV

I stormed out of the Throne Room my mind swarming with many questions and thoughts. Did I seriously just do that? I didn't mean for that story but just seeing all of their faces...ugh! It just made me angry and I wanted to cause them the pain for once, so I told them that Percy was dead. It wasn't all a lie, as soon as Chaos met me...well Percy Jackson no longer existed only Omega.

I sighed internally while the others followed behind me, I tried not to turn to them as I knew they would have something to say, I can hear Ghost and Storm and Beta all mumbling with each other and Dove was with Hunter talking rapidly while Hunter, I think, was trying to calm Dove down.

I made my way down the streets of Olympus, the group behind me and I keep my head help high as Satyrs, Nymphs, Muses, and Minor gods all gape at us obviously wondering who we were. Wow, I tame this quick moment to look around at Olympus, memories swarming through my mind but I glare blocking them out.

I kept walking seeing the elevator, I didn't want to be here longer than I had to be so I walked quicker (yet not trying to look stupid) and I pressed the button on the side of the elevator. I heard the ding of the doors opening and waited before stepping in ignoring the glances from my team. Oh no...I'm gonna get it... as the doors shut I sighed, letting my shoulders relax and Dove turned to me.

I was opening my mouth about to tell her sorry when...

_SMACK_

My left cheek started to go numb and I looked at her in shock and slight guilt, yup, like I said I am gonna get it. But I was still shocked, I didn't expect Dove to slap me! She hardly ever got violent unless needed to but...wow.

"Omega what was that? You never told us you would say that! You could have just jeopardised everything! Do you realise how stupid that was? Oh my Chaos! I can't believe you did that! I...I!" She paused noticing me and sighed, "Look, all i a, trying to say is we care for you and you can't just go and do something like that and not have anything to say about it!"

My mouth was hanging open, she slapped me and now she was shouting at me? Heh heh oops I think she might be mad...We all stared at her shocked from her anger. She usually never spoke to us like this unless it was something about clothes or if we were just being stupid (Which me and Beta usually were). I closed my mouth, I probably could have caught flies, and I got myself together.

"Hey! I'm sorry but seeing them...it just made me so angry! She was there! He was there! EVERYONE WAS THERE! I kept myself calm in there! I tried my best! And sorry but I didn't know what else to say, we didn't exactly discuss it!" I replied back annoyance in my tone before I sigh. "You know what? Forget it I'm sure the campers will."

"Omega, I don't think they will forget that~Stayin' alive, Stayin' alive~" Storm stepped up to say something, but then the elevator music started. Seriously? They haven't changed the music yet? We all looked really serious before bursting out laughing, I'm glad I have these guys, we can be all serious one moment then laughing the next. It's so much easier, you see, we aren't all work work work, fight fight fight, pew pew pew, die monster! ... Anyway you get the point!

"Look, all we are trying to tell you is that if this goes down hill? We will be there for you, and hey! They won't find out our identities unless we want them to." Beta said, that is true...he has got a point! I nodded and I stood there just listening to the annoying music when suddenly a thought hit me.

"Wait why are we taking the elevator to Camp Half-Blood if we can just flash there?" I asked the obvious and Ghost shrugged,

"I dunno Captian Obvious! We were all just following you." He said and I just sighed while shaking my head and we all flashed to Camp Half-Blood. Thank the Gods! I don't think I would last another chorus of 'Stayin' Alive', man that song will drive me insane one day!

Fortunately, for our super cool powers, it took us mere seconds to make our way to the dreaded Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately, trust my luck and for our stupidity and carelessness, we flashed right in the middle of the arena! I noticed it was unbelievably quiet for camp, surely the Campers would be loud on the Climbing Wall or at the Lake canoeing? Nope! Again, just my luck!

I glanced around realising there was a battle between two campers, I realised with disgust it was Mark and Clarisse yaaay, and another unfortunate thing was every camper was here, watching the battle take place...

"Uh hi?" I said and all I could hear from the silence of the campers was the sound of all the team face palming.

* * *

**Done! Rachel is at camp Sooo she can't be here, but yeah! I'm here! Yay...anyway, here is the question!**

**_What is Coach Hedges name?_**

**There you all go! Answer it and the next chapter is dedicated to you!**

**~ Aura**


	8. AN

**Hello guys! I just want to thank you all for those amazing reviews, however I wish to point something out, I got a review from a few people (In PM and on the story) about how cliché this story is and about how I have copied people. Now I know there are many Fanfics about how Chaos helps Percy and I just want to say.**

**WHO CARES?**

**I know it isn't my idea to do Chaos and there all loads but each and every Chaos story is different! I love writing this and I don't care honestly if you think it's cliché (you know who you are). I am am going to continue this story whether it is cliché or not! Suck it up and deal with it, you don't like my fanfic, there is a simple solution: DONT READ IT!**

**Rant over!**

**Sorry about that just had to say it, thank you all for the kind reviews, you are the ones who are awesome who persuade me to write this story! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**ALSO- **

**BIG ANNOUCMENT HERE!**

**I need a few OC's in the story as a part of the Team (The Army) so if you want to see your OC a part of the story just fill in this form:**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Species (Demigod, Satyr, Nymph, etc. Can be anything!) :_**

**_Godly Parent (Only If Demigod):_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Powers:_**

**_What Part of the Team you are in (Omegas Division -Beta-Gamma-Delta- Storms Division -Star-Gem-Dove- or Ghosts Division -Hunter-Beast-Shooter-) :_**

**_Weapon/s:_**

**_Looks: _**

**_And I think that is but incase I have forgotten anything...Other:_**

**~ Aura**


	9. Who are you?

**Hi! So far I have had one OC sent to me, they won't be in the story straight away maybe after two chapters? But they will be important! Anywhoooo here is the Dedication!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Awesome123987 for getting the question right! Thank you for enjoying the story! _**

**Enjoy!**

**~Aura**

* * *

Annabeth's POV - Camp Half-Blood

I woke up at 5 in the morning sweating and I sigh, I've been having these stupid dreams lately, I stood up and got dressed quickly then walked out of the Athena Cabin. I jogged down to the beach and sat on the sand staring out to the ocean, I smile my fears going away, even if for just a second. I lay down staring up at the sun rising in the sky...

"Annabeth!"

What? I open my eyes and sit up seeing the sky is brighter with whites and blues instead of purples and yellows and the sun is above me, oh no, I fell asleep! I jump up and rush to the cabin past Malcolm who was calling my name and he joins in running with me.

"Where were you? Everyone was looking for you, its lunch!" He gasped out as we entered the Athena Cabin.

"I'm sorry I got caught up in something, you know what, it doesn't matter. Athena Cabin, line up, we are heading to lunch!" I order and they all mumble and soon I stand at the front of the line and walk to the pavillion. I sigh and sit down some people watching us and whispers errupted around us.

"Why are the Athena Cabin late?" "I heard that it was Annabeth!" "Annabeth? No couldn't have been!"

_SLAM_

I stand there my hands on the table glaring at everyone as they all stare dumbfounded at me.

"Look, I would appreciate it if you would all SHUT UP about the fact that I was late, I am sorry that for once in my life I wasn't on time!" I yell glaring at everyone and they all glance around before going abck to their food as I sit down my cabin mates looking at me worried.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Malcolm says worried, I take a bite of the peach from my plate and glare.

"I'm fine, just peachy." **(A/N Ha ha ha Peachy? She ate her peach? You get it? ... no?)**

* * *

I flashed back to Camp upset after what we just heard, Percy was dead? I couldn't believe It... But if he is dead wouldn't we have known by now? His soul would be in the underworld! And that Army...something is going on with them and I can't help but think I know them from somewhere!

"HEY ANNABETH!"

Ah Mark, he is amazing...but I hope he doesn't make a fool of himself around the army. Those Aura's? I feel he could get a bad beating from them, but it's not like he wouldn't get them back!

Anyway I was walking through the camp heading to the Arena when Mark walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Babe, So I was thinking of you coming to watch my awesome sword fight." He says with a smirk while taking his arm off of my shoulder just to flex his muscles and wink at me. I roll my eyes and nod,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I reply before we enter the arena splitting up, Mark heading into the center to fight Clarisse and me walking off to sit with my Cabin ready to watch the fight. Mark gets ready and pulls out his sword while Clarisse glares pulling out her electric spear 'Maimer' but we all call it 'Lamer' don't tell her! She'll kill us but anyway back to the fight.

They were just about to start when a bright light lit up the area and when it dimmed stood 12 figures stood there wearing cloaks and the obvious Leader stood there awkwardly.

"Uh hi?" He said while the others behind him face palmed and I stood up, Chiron walking forward as well, and I headed down standing next to Chiron.

"Who are you?" I called out causing the 12 heads to turn and even though I couldn't see their eyes I just knew that they were glaring at me, Uh oh, I internally shivered as if they were staring into my soul.

"We" The Leader steps forward while motioning to the figures around him "Are Chaos' Army." Mark steps forward and smirks,

"Oh you, We heard about you and I just want to tell you that we don't need you." I heard a few people face palm in the audience and a few more groan.

"OH! Oh ok I get it, come on guys these idiots obviously don't want us." A female figure stepped forward and said in a voice I recognised... Why?

"Yeah, come on guys!" Another figure said and they all started to turn before I jumped forward and grabbed the Leaders arm and before I knew it I was on the floor with the figures all glaring at me and the Leader obliviously the one who shoved me was surrounded by an angry aura. And all I could hear was an awed silence at the arena and I gulped obviously knowing I did something wrong.

The Leader stepped forward and said in a steely and gritted voice.

"Don't you dare, ever, EVER do that again! Am I clear?" He growled out and I stared up at him in fear, "AM I CLEAR?!" He barked out and I flinched before crawling back and standing up managing to stammer out.

"C-Crystal..."

I walked back to Chiron and he glanced at me before turning the to the group.

"Hello, My name is Chiron. We are grateful to have you here, Chaos' Army. Please if you could head to the Big House I think we need to talk." Chiron said with a smile and the Leader tensed before nodding and they started to walk off except...

"HEY! " Mark walk up and grabbed the Leaders hood and tugged, I facepalmed and rolled my eyes, what an idiot. Everyone was leaning forward waiting to see who was under the hood only to find that it wouldn't come down. Huh? We all stood there confused to see the Leader turn around slowly and Mark had a look of fear on his face but he covered it up with a smirk. "What's wrong, too ugly to let us see your face? Scared we will laugh?" he said while laughing and his followers all laughed with him.

"Scared? Not at all. You should be." He replied while reaching up, gasps erupting the arena and The Army all starting calling out with 'No!'s and 'Don't do it!'s.

He pulled down his hood to reveal...

* * *

**Done! Tomorrow (Monday) will be my last day of Holidays :( oh well, I had fun, I'm back to school on Tuesday so the updates won't be as frequent! But I will try my best!**

**Anyway here is the question of the chapter!**

**_What is the ship name for Nico and Will Solace?_**

**There ya go! See you soon Fellow Demigods!**

**~ Aura**


	10. Hoods down

**Hello! Sorry I've been taking ages to upload this chapter but I've just gone back to school, also I need a vote! I shall be starting another story and I am making a poll about when I should upload the new chapters for each story. But anyway I'll explain later! **

_**This chapter is dedicated to kittehx1 for getting the question right! Thank you and enjoy!**_

**Enjoy!**

**~ Aura**

Third POV

Silence. Silence hung eerily as everyone was staring, mouths agape, at the boy in front of them. He was by far the most odd looking person they had seen, even though he was immensely handsome most people thought, he had white hair with two sharp and blood red eyes with black flecks in them. He had a white complexion but not too pale and definitely not tanned. He shot glares at a few people before a random camper called out, shattering the silence,

"Who are you?"

With that one question the boy straightened up and called out with a proude voice,

"I am Omega son of Chaos, Prince of the Universe and Leader to the Chaos Army." A few people gulped before the centaur, also shocked, turned to the campers and stomped his hoof.

"Alright everyone, get back to what you were doing, meanwhile, I need a talk with you Oega and your team. Follow me." Chiron, turned and headed to the Big House the main Army behind him Omega in the front next to Chiron. You could occasionally hear the rushed whispers of the team, arguing and confused, about the boy.

Percy/Omega POV

Phew, it worked, ok me and Chaos had a plan where if anyone tried to take my hood off I should take it off if need be. So I did, but we had an agreement, I would change my appearance. I, of course, just pictured the first thing I thought of and _Bam _a disguise!

I could hear the team behind me and I chuckled inwardly before entering the Big House, Chiron in front, and we all took a seat in the room with the ping pong table. They still had it? But that didn't shock me the most, what did shock me was the mini trident hanging on the wall next to a picture with a plaque next to it. I stared at it reading the first few words...

_'In Memory of Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, 1993- ' _

I stood there staring at it when Chiron rolled over to me. In his wheelchair, that was quick, he was a horse only a few minutes ago! Anyway he smiled at the picture of me and had a strange look in his eye.

"Percy Jackson, my best student, I just wish he was here." He sighs and shuts the door and we all sit down, my head hurts swarming with thoughts as I remember how much I missed Chiron, he was a fatherly figure to me. Should...should I? I thought for a second and contact Chaos in my head.

'Hey Dad?'

'Yes son?'

'Um, is it ok if I reveal myself to Chiron?'

A pause...

'Of course, if you wish, oh and by the way nice appearance!' I hear him chuckle before I cut off the conversation and turned to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" Storm laughed and motioned to Chiron,

"He asked you how long we are staying here."

"Oh, well for as long as we need be." I nodded to Chiron and he smiled before glancing at everyone else, I decided to quickly message them in their heads, after filling them in on their choice they all smiled at me and I turned to Chiron. "Chiron?" He turned to me raising his eyebrow,

"Yes?" I gulped and I realised what I was about to do,

"I need to show you something, Shooter, Hunter, Beast, Star, Dove, Gem, Delta, Gamma, Beta. You may reveal yourselves." Shooter started first and took of his hood revealing Will Solace and Chiron gasped tears starting at his eyes. Then it went Gem, and Beast, revealing Frank and Hazel. Hazel smiled sweetly at Chiron and he was near crying. Gamma and Star then revealed as Reyna and Zöe and Chiron was shocked turning to the rest of the hooded wondering who else it could be.

"Hi Chiron," Hunter, Dove and Delta said while revealing themselves all smiling and soon everyone had tears in their eyes meanwhile Chiron wasn't able to speak, 4 of us left...

Chiron turned to Beta and Beta turned to me looking worried, and I heard his voice in my head.

'What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he hates me?'

'He won't Beta, like I said we all forgave you.'

He nodded and turned to Chiron taking his hood off to reveal the familiar Luke, Luke sat there anxiously, when Chiron was obviously crying and he smiled at the boy. Luke returned the smile while Chiron turned staring at all the unhooked wondering if it was a dream.

"Heroes, it...it's amazing to see you all again. " He said tears still flowing as all the heroes stood up and hugged him Chiron returning the hugs straight away. As they all sat back down Chiron turned to the last 3; Me Thalia and Nico. Gods...

Storm and Ghost stood up while I nodded and they both took their hoods down and embrace Chiron, he gripped the two not wanting to let go. I gulped realising it was my turn and I sighed and my Old Mentor stared at me as I clicked my white hair turning my usual Raven Black and my Red eyes turning back to the stunning Sea Green. Chiron stared. And Stared, and stared until he opened his mouth to speak,

"Percy...Percy, my boy, is that really you?" I didn't intend on crying but I was so relieved that I nodded and walked over to hug the guy who served as my Teacher, Friend, Trainer, and Father to me. After a while we broke the hug and it soon turned serious as I sat down.

"Now, Chiron, you cannot tell anyone of this information. We would rather get this over and done with without having to reveal our identities. Do you understand?" Storm stated while Chiron nodded,

"I do, thank you, all of you for telling me who you are." We all smiled and nodded before giving him one last hug and walking out of the big house our hoods now pulled up.

**Done! So Chiron knows now, yay! Here is the question!**

_**What is the name of Tyson's Hippocampi?**_

**Think you know the answer? Fire away! And also, I need some more OC's as I don't have that many! But I'll see you soon but now, here is the Voting!**

**Ok, this is too see and now when I will be updating the story.**

**_Monday and Friday_**

**_Tuesday and Saturday_**

**_Wednesday and Sunday_**

**_Thursday and Tuesday_**

**Ok those are the 4 Options! Please vote so then, I wont update at random times and you will all now when you will get and update! I shall leave the Voting up for 5 days!**

**See you Fellow Demigods!**

**~ Aura**


	11. Chaos' Cabin

**Hey! I know I know I said I would update on Tuesday but I got my stuff taken off me so I couldn't -_- its here now! **

_**This chapter is dedicated to Brsrkfury. You answered the question right! Thanks for reading my story!**_

**Enjoy!**

**~ Aura**

* * *

Beta POV.

It felt like such a relief to see Chiron again, of course I was worried, I couldn't stop thinking what if he doesn't want to see me? What if he still things of me as a traitor? But no, it all turned out ok!

Anyway we were heading to the cabins now catching the eyes of callers as we made our way. I chuckled to myself as they all started to follow us and I stopped Looking forward to see Omega stopped and starting at a blank space near the end of the cabins he lifted his fingers in a square position as if picturing something then he clicked and a black mist sprung from the shadows and rising and then it solidified into a Chaos Iron Cube. Chaos Iron is sorry of like stygian iron but its a bit more stronger and it has shards of Chaos Silver in it giving it a star-like look.

I heard gasps behind me and I too stared mouth agape at the large cube, Omega walked up to the cube and reached out his hand and tapped the side once,

CRACK

Lines started to spread out from the one point and parts started to shatter breaking and falling to the ground, I expected a sound but before it hit the ground it disappeared. I watched in amazement as the while cube broke and disappeared revealing a large white cabin with silver flecks and black pillars supporting the roof at the entrance. Gaps of amazement were heard and I swear the Athena kids were drooling. However, Annabeth, Malcolm, Clarisse, Jason and Piper all walked up to us.

"Amazing...the pillars and the use of different metals and materials I'd amazing! I-I...wow." Miss. Know-it-all stated and Malcolm nodded in agreement. However Piper, Jason, and Mark ask started complaining.

"You can't put this here! Its in the way of my amazing cabin!" Mark shouted,

"Who's cabin is it? Is it for anyone? Have you got permission to do this?" Piper and Jason questioned. Omega turned and held his hand up and composites ceased.

"Ok question 1; It's Chaos Cabin. 2; Is for Chaos' Army and his children. 3; I got permission from Chaos and Chiron so I don't think there is much you can do about it. Okay now rules, do not enter this cabin without permission because if you did you would be forced out by a shock wave and an alarm would go off waking me up, please don't wake me up. Do not violate this cabin, it is sacred to Chaos and if you did you would have to deal with Chaos himself. Do I make myself clear?" He explained talking louder on the last part. Nodding off heads and yes' were made and Omega nodded turning around and he walked in followed by the others and I soon followed stepping inside.

"Woah..." I said aloud and the others nodded while looking around the place.

To the left was a doorway which led into a large kitchen, to the right was another doorway which led to a large living room accustomed with a large flat screen TV with games and all, in front of me was a large staircase I started walking up it and headed left to see a long hallway with different doors on the left and right al with different colors names and symbols. I carried on walking and stopped to see a Black door with a light blue caduceus with yellow snakes wrapped around it and underneath it was a darker blue 'Beta' etched into the door. I smiled and walked in the room to see a blank white room with a note on the floor. I walked over to see a message from Chaos.

' Hello Beta, you're probably wondering why your room is blank, well its up to you too design it! Just think what you want and watch it be made! Go wild! ~ All Awesome Creator Of The World, Chaos! '

I laughed and shook my head before closing my eyes imagining a ruin with blue wall paper, with a simple black bed and an ensuite with a TV set, games, and my own walk-in wardrobe with a compartment for food. I opened my eyes again and saw everything that I imagined but to the right of my TV was a beta symbol. Umm I didn't imagine that, confused, I walked over and pressed the Beta symbol and it started to glow a golden colour. I gasped as it opened to reveal a training room and a large pool with a large cupboard stacked with nectar and ambrosia. I stepped through the door and it shut behind me and I turned to see a large beta symbol on the back of the for as well. Turning back around I noticed 11 more doors...  
**  
(Fill In! (PS just both does as the other rooms will be described personally) )**

**Omega - A black door with a solar system symbol with a blue Pegasus in the middle - A sea green 'Omega' - and a Trident Symbol glowing Silver.**

**Storm - A black door with a yellow lightning bolt - A stormy blue ' Storm' - and a Bow and Arrow Symbol glowing Silver.**

**Ghost - A black door with a white Skeleton symbol - A red ' Ghost' - and a Skull Symbol glowing Black.**

**Gamma - A black door with a gold Helmet Symbol - A purple 'Gamma' - and Two Dog Symbols one glowing Silver and the other glowing Gold.**

**Delta - A black door with a red Fire symbol - An orange ' Delta' - and a Hammer Symbol glowing Gold.**

**Star - A black door with a silver Bow Symbol - A sea blue 'Star' - and a Star Symbol glowing White.**

**Gem - A black door with a Green Gem symbol - A gold 'Gem' - and a Horse Symbol glowing Gold and Black.**

**Dove- A black door with a dark pink rose and a light pink heart symbol - A Light Pink 'Dove' - and a Dove Symbol glowing White.**

**Beast - A black door with a bronze Bear symbol - A red 'Beast' - and a Snake Symbol glowing Gold.**

**Hunter- A black door with a Silver Skull symbol - A metallic Black ' Hunter' - and a moon Symbol glowing Silver.**

**Shooter - A black door with a gold Sun symbol - A yellow 'Shooter - and a Bow and Arrow Symbol glowing gold.**

**(Fill in done!)**

I watched as one by one the other doors started to open revealing my friends all smiling some with tears down their faces and all of them had their hoods down. I smiled at them and pulled my hood down as well as we all stared in awe at the joint room we just entered.

* * *

**Done! Again I apologies for not uploading it on Tuesday!**

**_Who is guarding the Golden Fleece hanging on Thalia's tree?_**

**There is the question! Answer away fellow Demigods and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ Aura**


	12. Water, Cousins and Nectar!

**Hey, well I did it! I posted a chapter on time!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to MythologyGeekGirl, you were right, the answer was Peleus! Hope you have enjoyed the story!_**

**Sorry about the dedication MythologyGeekGirl but it won't let me put the full stops in :( oh well! Enjoy! **

**~ Aura**

* * *

Ghost/Nico's POV

I walked into the large cabin and shook my head, just like Percy to build this, I walked into the kitchen and walked up to the fridge and opened it seeing nothing. I frowned and then a thought struck me, I thought about an apple and shut the door, I opened it again and all things related with apples were in the fridge! Apple Pie, Apple Juice, and so much more! Shrugging I grabbed a small carton of apple juice and I turned walking out the kitchen. Sipping the drink I walked up the stairs to the long hall way adorned with doors down the left and right with one at the end. I kept waking reading each name aloud.

"Shooter, Hunter, Beast, Gem, Dove, Star, Gamma, Beta, Delta annnddd..."

I stared at the red "Ghost" engraved into the door I glanced at the skeleton and moved my hand to the door handle and jerked down pulling it open to reveal a white room. I raised an eyebrow and saw a note on the floor, I picked it up and skimmed my eyes over the words, closing my eyes I started to imagine how I wanted my room.

Opening my eyes I saw a simple room with a black bed, a grey wardrobe, a black bookshelf with weapons, books and pictures on it and I nodded and then noticed next to where the bookshelf was I saw a skull symbol. What? Walking over I placed my hand on it when suddenly the skull glowed black. A door opened and I stepped through seeing everyone, except Thalia and Percy, already in the room. To the left of me two other doors opened and they both stepped out. I noticed it was a full house so I walked over to the weapon cupboard and I opened it a amazed at how many there were.** (Go back a chapter for a better description on the room)**

" Hey Perce? " He stepped forward and tilted his head slightly as if to say 'yeah?' "Why did you make the cabin bigger on the inside, not that I'm complaining but it seemed big enough on the outside." He shrugged and looked around the joint room. I took that as an answer and looked at the large range of weapons and reaching over I picked up a black ring with a hellhound engraved on the front. I placed it on my finger to see it fit perfectly, taking it off and thinking it expanded to reveal a Chaos Iron and Stygian Iron Sword which fit in my hand with the right balance and length. I put it back into ring form and then I placed it on my finger, I glanced at the other weapons and saw a gold necklace with an arrow charm on it, picking it up I turned around.

"Hey Will! Come over here for a sec will you?" I called Will over and he turned to see me then he started walking over. I held out my hand with the necklace in and he ragged out taking it.

"Wow it suits me, put it on?" He asked handing me the necklace and turning, nodding I reached up and placed it around his neck blushing slight before stepping away as he turned and smiled, "Thanks Nico, wanna go for a swim?" He jerked his thumb over to the pool and I shook my head, "Well I am so do you just want to sit on the side?" I thought about it and nodded while he walked over to a wardrobe.

I headed to the edge of the pool and pulled up my jeans placing my feet in the slightly warm water. I heard a shuffling and turned to see Will, Thalia and Percy all running towards where I was, I soon my head as the trio jumped into the water. I lifted my arm to shield myself from the splash but I failed dramatically as I got hit practically every where. I frowned as Will swam over to where I was grinning and trying not to laugh. I glared as he started laughing really loudly,

"Ha ha very funny Solace, so hilarious." I said sarcastically, he soon stopped laughing but he was still grinning.

"Sorry Angelo but I couldn't help it! You look like a drowned cat!" He started laughing again as Percy and Thalia surfaced laughing as well. I reached my hand in and splashed them as I couldn't help but grin as well. I smiled at Will as Percy and Thals swam away arguing about which natural disaster was better.

"How are you?" Will asked as he treaded water and looking at me a smile on his face. I smiled back slightly and replied,

"I'm ok thanks how about you?" I asked and he nodded,

"I'm okay." I smiled; I must admit I am a lot happier now that Will is here. I can gladly call him my friend.

* * *

Storm/Thalia's POV

Stepping out from my Electric Blue and Black room, I turned and grinned at Percy while pointing to Nico and Will heading to the pool. He grinned as well and we both headed to the changing room. I changed into a simple black swimsuit with lightning on it. I stepped out seeing Percy in some sea green swimming trunks and I couldn't help but stare at his body, no not like that you pervs I'm with Luke, I glance at the scars adorning his back stomach and arms.

It was on one of his solo quests that he gained them, Percy went to a planet which was habited by an enemy of Planet Chaos, while he was there he got captured for a few days where he was tortured. A few days later Chaos and all of us left to break him out and we succeeded but Percy already was to tired to help fight and he was badly injured so Chaos decided to teleport us out and he destroyed the planet before coming back and helping Percy, he healed him easily but the scars were left. Now here we are,

I focused back on hearing Percy whisper and we saw will, seeing him we all started running to the pool, diving in and splashing Nico I surfaced and laughed with Percy at the sight of my cousin. He looked like a soaked kitten! I soon stopped laughing and me and Percy soon swam away somehow getting into an argument about what was better, 'Air Disasters' or 'Water Disasters'.

"Its air! Tornadoes are vicious; and badass!" I argued,

"No way, its water! Tsunamis are epic! They are so cool!" He replied, shaking my head we soon stopped and just started swimming. After a while I asked him a question,

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?" My cousin replied, I studied his face for a second before treading water.

"Are you okay?" He soon slowed and treaded water as well leaving a few minutes of silence between us before giving me an answer,

"I think so, I mean yeah it hurts and yeah I'm angry but after thousands of years to get over it I guess I'm not as mad as I thought." He replied and I saw he was hiding something but I didn't bug him, "What about you Thals, you okay?" I smiled and nodded,

"I'm okay, a little upset but okay. If you need to talk to me I'm here okay Cuz?" He smiled at me and nodded, giving him a quick hug we both swam back too see everyone covered in nectar.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Percy said next to me I laughed and pulls myself out of the pool and I stood up raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh but I couldn't help and we were all soon laughing aloud.

'I love my family'

I thought as Luke started chasing me trying to get nectar on me and I laughed looking around to see all the happy faces of my new family.

* * *

**Done! How did you like it?**

**There is a Solangelo moment in there and a Thaluke and a Thalia and Percy cousin moment! Aww!**

**_What does Leo fix when he arrives at camp?_**

**Also, if you want to answer questions or just want to say anything just comment it and I will start doing replies at the beginning of each chapter!**

**Well answer, follow and review my blue cookies! (My new nickname for all you awesome people!)**

**~ Aura**


	13. AN End of Years

**I know, I know, you are all expecting two updates but this week and next week I have end of year exams! Sorry I just haven't found the time to update! But this weekend and next weekend I shall with 4 updates in total! Anyway apologies everyone!**

**(::) (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**~ Aura**


	14. Nectar and Campers

**Hi! Finally free from tests and school! Yup, I'm on half-term! **

**Okay, so here is the next chapter and I shall be uploading another today but it all depends on how quick you guys answer the question! Anyway thanks for all your patience!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to AnnabethGrace6! You answered the question right and I hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you!_**

**Enjoy!**

**~Aura**

* * *

Hunter/Bianca POV

I reached down the hall to my room. I stared at the silver 'Hunter' on the door and I opened the door seeing only white. I realised quickly and thought about a silver and green room. I thought about a few more things and opened my eyes to see a green room with a desk, on the desk was a bottle green cap, smiling I picked it up and placed it back on the desk. I looked back around and was shocked to see loads of pictures of me and Nico then stone more of me and other members of the group, I couldn't stop the grin on my face and the tears brimming at the edge of my eyes, Wiping them away I walked over to a symbol. Huh? I placed my hand on it and it glowed to reveal a door.

Stepping through I saw a joint room and to the left of me was Zöe, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Ok so me and Zöe got pretty close while we were in Elysium and then also while we were on Planet Chaos. She is practically my best friend, we tell each other things, we trust each other but we aren't to girly like braiding each others hair! But yeah we trust each other with our lives, anyway,

I nudged my head to the Nectar and Ambrosia cabinet and she nodded and we both walked over there.

"How are you?" I asked and Zöe replied while picking up a jar of nectar.

"I'm good, you?" I nodded and also picked up a jar of nectar, smirking I opened the jar and I stuck my hand in pulling out some nectar and I threw it at Zöe, gasping she did exactly the same. I ducked before it hit me but it then hit Luke. Me and Zöe both started laughing and soon it was a full on war between me, Zöe and Luke. The others saw and it was free for all (minus Thalia and Percy)!

They both soon arrived with Percy hitting everyone and Thalia being chased by Luke. It was all fun until a large alarm went off,

"What the Hades? PERCE!" Thalia shouted,

"Someone is trying to get in!" He yelled back with a click of his fingers and he disappeared. We all soon followed and we stormed outside to see Percy yelling at some campers with Thalia and Nico holding him back. We did warn them!

Uh maybe I should help; yeah.

* * *

Omega/Percy POV

I wallet out to see a group of campers all surrounding the cabin with three at the front, I scowled and walked forward slowly, the one in the middle seemed in charge so I walked right up to him.

"Your name." I said, quietly but deadly, a few people glanced at each other and the three all looked confused.

"Sorry, what?" The apparent leader said,

"Your name!" I said a bit louder and he stammered,

"U-uh..." He gulped then stood a little bit taller, "I am Jamie, Son of Apollo!" He grinned and looked around at the audience then turned back to my glare and he shrunk back a little bit.

"And just what in Gaia's name are you doing trying to enter or damage this cabin?" I yelled and they all stepped back except for Jamie, yeah great supporters you got there kid, he stared back at me.

"I uhhh I was just...you...uh...i was just trying to see if the barriers worked..." He squeaked out and I stared at him, are you serious? I shook my head and turned on my heel walking back to the cabin, "Ha! I knew it, you wouldn't hurt us! See guys? We can walk straight in and they cant do anything about it!"

I stopped and turn to see him walking straight up to the cabin, I growled and he stopped,

"You take one more step and I will kill you myself." I warned in a low voice and he smirked, lifting his foot to step forward, but before he could place his foot on the ground I stepped forward and punched him in the face hearing a satisfying crack.

"AGH! You broke my nose!" I nodded as he stood up blood dripping down his face his hand on his nose,

"I warned you." I explained hearing steps behind me and I recognised them to be Thalia and Nico, I glared at the campers and I shook my head turning around to Thalia and Nico.

"You Coward! You horrible selfish coward!" I stopped in my tracks and turned to see the three idiots shouting at me or glaring.

Right, that's it, I've had enough. I stepped forward to fight them but Thalia and Nico grabbed my arms holding me back, I knew I could take them but I was too clouded on attacking the campers that I wasn't thinking.

"I'm the coward?! IM THE COWARD?! How about you who wasn't brave enough to come here alone? No you just had to get the campers and your idiot friends to come as well! And you say your a child of Apollo but do you even know how to fight? It seems not, it seems you are all bark and no bite!"

I yelled and Thalia and Nico struggled on holding me back while the campers all stared at me shocked looks on their faces, some scared.

"Omega! Lets just go inside you've done enough!" Thalia shouted at me,

"Enough? I haven't even started!" I growled out and Nico and Thalia glared at the campers while they dragged me back into the cabin. Luke and Beckendorf helped them while the others yelled at the campers a little and sent them all away.

They shoved me onto the sofa and the others came in and shut the door then they all turned to me, yaaaaay...

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**_Who is Mellie?_**

**Anyway, answer the question, review, and keep being awesome!**

**~ Aura**


	15. S'mores

**Wow, you guys are awesome! I got loads of reviews! Thank you guys sooooo much! **

**_This chapter is dedicated to idontneedusernameimdivergent! You got the question right! Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoy the rest of it!_**

**Now it's time for my new section, RTR (Replies to Reviews!) (PS. Some may be from a while ago sorry!) im going to do 8 per chapter!**

**R.T.R:**

**Roset Sparks/Sparky: I am going to be bringing the OC's in tomorrow in both chapters! Just wait and read!**

**randomer11: Hi, and sorry no this story isn't going to be Thalico! I was thinking more along the lines of Thaluke and Solangelo! **

**Guest: You're welcome! Sally helped with making the cookies!**

**Unknown lover: thanks! Also me too, that was a fun part to write!**

**Astar88: Ha ha thanks! And yeah the Alien Chickens was fun to think of! I did laugh a lot at that!**

**Ella: I have put Nico's Sister in, Bianca is also known as Hunter, if it wasn't clear. ^_^**

**Kittehx1: Yusssss occccccssss! And awesome I loved the QOTC! ...I'm going to start calling it that now! Thanks! ^_^**

**Percabeth4lifw: thank you! I hope you keep reading and I hope you still like me by the end. You may not...oh noesssss spoilers...**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**~ Aura**

* * *

**Dove/Silena's POV**

I just finished yelling at the campers and walked inside marching over to Percy. I sighed mentally and just stood with the others, Thalia in the front her hands on her hips, she looks...well like Thalia really.

"Perce, don't you think you took it too far?" Luke asked as he walked over the door shut behind him, Percy looked at him while on the sofa.

"Sorry Luke it's just...I don't know I guess I just needed to release some anger." He sighed and stood up, "I'm going training, in the arena not the cabin. Anyone coming?"

It was quiet for a minute and I looked at Beckendorf before we both nodded and soon we all were makig our way to the arena. I held Charles' hand in mine as we walked and spoke.

"Hey Dove?" He asked,

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm good, you?" I asked with a smile and he nodded with a smile as well, I leaned up and kissed his cheek, we then entered the arena and I let go of his hand as I took out my black and pink necklace. I held it in my hand and it formed into a black bow with pink swirls on the handle and it was accompanied with some black and pink tipped arrows.

I walked over to the targets with Zöe and she held her black and silver bow and arrow and we both nodded. I took out and arrow and notched it in the bow then I focused on the target 1...2...

I let go of the string and heard a satisfying this of it hitting its target, I repeated this process as Bianca joined us.

"Hey Star? Huntress?"

"Yes Dove?" They both replied, I smirked at them and held up my bow,

"Want a competition?" They grinned as well and we walked backwards and got in our positions...

...I sighed putting my bow and arrow back in necklace form and I turned to Zöe,

"You won, 20-18-18. Geez I swear you practise in your sleep." Bianca said with a light chuckle,

"Maybe I do," Zöe joked and we all laughed then turned around to see Nico, Thalia and Percy getting ready to fight and the others all sat in the stands. "Come on, let's go before we get caught up in that mess." Zöe pointed out and we all walked over taking our seats in the stands. I sat next to Beckendorf and I held his hand in mine.

* * *

**Gem/Hazel's POV**

I sat next to Frank holding his hand as I prepared to watch my Brother, Percy and Thalia fight. I noticed the campers all heading towards the pavilion for dinner so we would be alone during the fight, which would do us some good as the campers have been annoying enough today. Plus, we won't be alone tomorrow so training alone we might as well do today...

Anyway, Percy and Thalia began by charging at Nico, Thalia with her spear and Percy with his sword which he called Riptide. (Yeah, it's his old sword but he edited it a bit so it didn't look exactly like it.) Nico dodged both attacks and then he melted into the shadows and then he reappeared behind them and he swung both his swords at their backs but they both turned around stopping his blows.

After a while they all stopped in the arena staring each other down water and lightning scorch marks when Chiron walked over to the Arena.

"Oh my I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you are joining us at the campfire, You missed dinner."

Percy, Thalia and Nico all changed their weapons to different forms and then they nodded and we all stood up and walked over to Chiron.

"Sure Chiron, we'll come." Percy said with a smile and Chiron smiled back and we all headed to the campfire.

I took a seat on a log next to Frank and Reyna and I listened to the different songs being played. I smiled and rested my head on Franks shoulder and he smiled kissing the top of my head. I sighed I content and I closed my eyes just listening and then Frank nudged me slightly and I sat up looking at him to find holding a s'more a light blush on his face.

I blushed as well and smiled as I too the s'more from him and I took a little bite and I stared at it and he laughed as he took it from me taking a bite.

"What is that?" I asked amazed by the snack,

"It's a S'more, a Chocolate, Biscuit, Marshmallow goodness!" He said and I took it back having another bite.

"It's good." I smiled and we both just cuddled again while eating S'mores. After a while people started leaving so we both got up with the rest of the group and headed back to the cabin. We walked in still holding hands and I sighed happily and we walked up the stairs.

Heading to our rooms the others said night and they entered but me and Frank stayed in the hallway for a bit.

"Hey Hazel, I hope you had a fun night." Frank said and I looked up at him.

"Of course I did, if I'm with you I'll always be happy." I blushed slightly as he leaned down and kissed my nose. I pulled him into a hug and we stayed there for a while before he pulled away.

"Goodnight Hazel," Frank smiled at me and I smiled back,

"Goodnight Frank." I kissed him and then entered my room as he entered his.

After getting changed and got into a bed and soon fell a sleep a smile on my face...

* * *

**Awwwwww Frazel! ****Anyway this will be the same tomorrow! One chapter in the morning and one in the evening once you guys have reviewed! Soooooo here is the QOTC (thanks kittehx1!)**

**QOTC: **

**_What did Sally name the stone statue of Smelly Gabe?_**

**Read, Review, and keep being awesome!**

**~Aura**


	16. Training and Guests

**Next chapter! Okay so here we go!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Javaxe1! You answered the question correct! Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoy the rest!_**

**RTR:**

**Princess-Hestia-Hades18: Yeah I love Peleus as well! I agree, people should write about him more!**

**Applejack1: Ah okay thanks! Also how did your End of Years go? Mine were okay ?**

**Snowdrop02: Thanks! And yeah...Percy is sort of op and yus in an awesome way but he is meant to be sort of right! Son of Chaos?**

**idontneedusernameimdivergent: You're welcome! And I'm so glad you are enjoying the storyM**

**(I didn't have a lot to reply to so if you need anything or want a reply just review!) **

**Enjoy!**

**~ Aura**

Omega/Percy's POV

I opened my eyes and got up opening the curtains to see the sunrise. Time to warm up, today was the day we began to train the campers, they don't know it yet though. Anyway I got dressed putting my cloak on and I went out the door. I brought my hand up and put my fingers to my lips and whistled loudly.

"GOOD MORNING!" I yelled waking everyone up, they all opened their doors and stared at me confused, some (Thalia) angry. "We are going to train the campers today. It's 4 am now so we are going to wake them up in half an hour. I shall see you all downstaris then." They all nodded and retreated back into their rooms, probably to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

I headed down the hall and the stairs making my way into the kitchen. I smiled as I thought of blue pancakes and they appeared on a plate in front of me, digging in happily I failed to notice how the time had passed, I glanced at the clock to see it say 4:20. Putting the plate in the sink I headed out to see the others.

"Right so today we will warm the campers up Chaos Style then train them our way. After that it should be about lunch time, after lunch we will teach them healing, after that is dinner then we have some guests arriving. We will begin our proper training tomorrow. Understood?" I explained receiving a chorus of 'yes''. "Good, you have 5 minutes to get breakfast then meet me back here." They all walked into the kitchen and i sat on a chair near the door, waving my hand in front of my face a black circle appeared in the air. I tapped it and thought 'Chaos' in my mind. After a few seconds it started spinning, it slowed down to reveal my dad.

"Hey dad." I said and he turned to the circle and smiled,

"Hello Omega, how are you? Is it okay there? Have you killed anyone?" I chuckled and shook my head as he continued bombarding me with questions.

"Dad, I'm fine. It's okay here, Chiron knows who we are and no I haven't killed anyone." He raised his eyebrow, "Yet. Anyway I just needed a favor."

"Sure, what can I do?" He replied and I started telling him what I needed help with. "Yes I can do that, anyway the others are here. Good luck the guests will be there after dinner!" He motioned behind me and the circle started spinning and got smaller before disappearing. i turned behind me to see the others all ready.

"Right then, who is ready to train the campers?" I asked a grin on my face and they all nodded grinning as well. We headed out the door and made our way to the center of the cabins. "CAMPERS! WAKE UP IT IS TIME FOR YOUR TRAINING!" I yelled hopefully waking all the campers up while the others all went to different cabins banging on the door. Campers groggily made their way to the center. "Campers! By the order of the Olympians, Chiron and Chaos we are going to train you! We shall start by getting warmed up! You have half an hour! GO GET CHANGED!" They all groaned and mumbled complaints as they went into their cabins to get ready.

"Hey Omega who are the special guests?" Thalia asked walking over to me, I smirked.

"Just wait and see." I replied, unsatisfied she glared and walked away. The campers all fromed back in the middle again dressed and tired, I walked up to them and separated them into 12 groups.

**(FILL IN)**

**Percy/Omega - Training the Poseidon and the Athena Cabin.**

**Thalia/Storm - Training the Zeus and the Dionysus Cabin.**

**Nico/Ghost - Training the Hades and the Hypnos Cabin.**

**Luke/Beta - Training the Hermes Cabin.**

**Reyna/Gamma - Training the Ares Cabin.**

**Beckendorf/Delta - ****Training the Hephaestus Cabin.**

**Silena/Dove - Training the Aphrodite Cabin.**

**Zöe/Star - Training the Hunters.**

**Bianca/Hunter - Training the Iris Cabin.**

**Will/Shooter - Training the Apollo Cabin.**

**Hazel/Gem - Training the Hecate Cabin**

**Frank/Beast - Training the Demeter Cabin**

**(FILL IN DONE! Would that be a fill out? no? Okay..)**

I took my group and I walked them over to the edge of camp right at the entrance of the forest. Okay, here we are going to do 3 laps of the Camp and then do some more warming up at the beach. Then we will go to the arena or wherever to train! Am I understood?" I explained, they all groaned but nodded and I stepped to the front. "Go!" I started jogging but to others it would seem like a run to them. They all started following some faster than others, Annabeth and Mark were at the front trying to catch up with me and I smirked slightly and went a little faster.

After completing 3 laps I stopped at the beach and the others campers soon made there way there and some collapsed on the sand, I clapped my hands and they all looked at me. "Okay, get a quick drink and we will head to the arena and start training!" They walked over to the stands on drinks I set out and started downing water. 5 minutes later they all turned to me and we made our way to the Arena where the proper training would begin...

**-Time Skip After Training To Dinner- (I am skipping as the main training will start tomorrow with the Guests!)**

I made my way into the pavilion and sat at the table I made earlier on for my team. I sat down and we all nodded then started tucking intot he food, I drank some blue coke and sighed changing it to normal in worry of being found out. Before I took another bite of the food a young Demeter demigod walked up to me and tapped my arm.

"U-um...sir?" I turned to the little boy, only about 6 years old, and I smiled at him as I took of revealing my disguise **(Go to chapter 11.)**. He got back some courage and I only just noticed that the whole pavilion was watching us."Why aren't you giving any food to the gods?" He asked and I smiled turning to him,

"It's because well...we have met Chaos and I am his son so why should i sacrifice food to someone who is weaker than me? Or weaker than someone I know?" He looked down confused before looking up at me and grinning, he reached up and sat on my lap giving me a hug and sitting back on my lap.

"Really? Wow! You are stronger than the gods! That's amazing!" He said enthusiastically and I chuckled and ruffled his hair and nodded. He grinned and then looked over to the Demeter Table. "Sorry Sir" I interrupted,

"Please call me Omega." He smiled and nodded,

"Omega, I have to go back now if that's okay?" He asked,

"Yes it is, and by the way. What is your name?" I asked him,

"I'm Jack!" He replied with a grin as he got off my lap,

"Well Jack if you ever need anything just ask okay?" I told him and he nodded before running off to the Demeter table and sitting down talking to his siblings. I saw campers staring at me so I glared and turned back to my team to see them staring as well some with smiles on their faces. I shook my head and we soon got back to talking and so did the rest of the pavilion. I looked around quickly and saw Chiron smiling at me and I smiled back before a loud sound like an arrow being let loose.

Immediately I stood up recognizing it and I walked out of the pavilion being followed by campers, hunters and my team with Chiron as well. I walked up to see a portal fading with 9 figures stood there all with hoods. The first one walked up to me and I grinned walking forward.

"You're late" I said, She grinned and folded her arms.

"Sorry, couldn't really interrupt your dinner now could I?" She said and I chuckled and shook my head and we hugged. After pulling away I turned to everyone.

"Everyone, please meet..."

...

* * *

**BWAH HA HA! CLIFF-HANGER! Sorry I am mean! Anyway, I shall be uploading the next chapter tomorrow if that is okay as I have a party today. Actually guests are arriving now! I have to go sooooo here!**

**QOTC: **

**What plan did Nico propose to Percy at the end of The Battle of The Labyrinth on how to defeat Luke?**

**Read, Review, Question, and be awesome my Blue Cookies!**

**~Aura**


	17. AN HISSSS OC'SSSSS

**OKAY RIGHT LISTEN UP PEEPS**

**I need some more OC'S (Preferbly Male asi have like 5 females and no males!)**

**PLEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEE **

**Here is the form again if needed!**

_**Name: **_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender: **_

_**Species : **_

_**Godly Parent: **_

_**Personality: **_

_**Powers:**_

_**What Part of the Team you are in Percy's, Thalia's, or Nico's:**_

_**Weapon/s:**_

_**Looks: **_

_**WHY your character is there and what happened to them also WHY they want to be in the army:**_

**PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE Also, i am going to use my OC (Aura Sinchaser ;) ) And maybe some randoms ones if I dont get any!**

**DANKE MEINE BLAU KEKS! (Blue Cookies)**

**~Aura**


	18. New Arrivals

**Hi! Okay so this is the chapter some of you have been waiting for! Anyway here you go! **

**_This chapter is dedicated to japanloveroffood! Congratulations, you got the answer right! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**RTR:**

**Kittyaceres: Yeah I agree, the beginning was a bit rushed, this is my first fanfiction Sooo the beginning didn't do so well, anyway hope you enjoy the red though!**

**kittehx1: Ha ha mayyyybbbeee...**

**Bearah Cubecars: Ha ha yup cliffhangers my favourite thing! You'll see a lot of those in here!**

**Guest: Yeah, I must admit I do like Pertemis (Percy x Artemis) but I don't know...maybe. I'll think about doing it in the Fanfiction or not. I'm your senpai?! Yay I feel loved! :3 (::)(::)(::)**

**SparklyButterflies1: Yeah I know, Frank and Demeter cabin, I guess it was the only one left and I dunno they are just training I guess ㈳4㈳7, Ah well.**

**Shanna(guest): Aw thank you! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! And ha ha, I shall call you Shanna!**

**Okay, still able to have OC's as two of these I just made up as I didn't get that many, ah well! Enjoy my blue cookies!**

**~ Aura**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The girl grinned at the boy as they shook hands, obviously knowing each other, the boy turned to the surrounding group and he gestured to the girl.

"Everyone meet Aura," the girl pulled down her hood to reveal sharp blue/green eyes and blonde straight hair with blue/sea green highlights.

"Grim," The boy pulled his hood down and had black hair with blood red eyes,

"Fal," She pulled her hood down and had black hair with sea blue eyes.

"They are in my division. Storm," The boy finished and gestured to the other 6 figures behind him as Aura, Grim, and Fal all stood next to Omega to the side. The girl, Storm, stepped forwards and shook hands with 3 of the remaining people and she grinned.

"Meet Ash or Ashlynn," the girl revealed long brown hair, tipped with silver and piercing purple eyes.

"Taylor," The next figure pulled down her hood to reveal brown hair streaked with purple and Hazel eyes.

"And Aaron!" The boy stepped forward, taking off his hood, revealing black hair and silver eyes with blue flecks in them. The remaining three stepped forward with another figure, Ghost. He spoke to them quietly and they nodded, all of them smiling.

"Now for my division members, Bella." A figure stepped forward, her hood down, and had long red hair and violet eyes.

"Robbie," the boy stepped forward taking his hood down to reveal blue eyes and blonde hair,

"And Ferren, that is all." Ghost finished, and the final figure stepped forward taking his hood down to reveal green eyes and black hair with green streaks and the leader stepped forward.

"Now, these people will be helping us train you. They are the best of the second divisions. Aura the best of Beta's division, Fal the best of the Gamma division, Grim of Delta, Ash of Gem, Taylor of Dove, Aaron of Star, Bella of Shooter, Robbie of Hunter and Ferren of Beast. You shall respect them and if you anger them they will not be held back. They are training you to fight! You shall do everything they and we tell of you! Is that understood?" The campers nodded, "Good. Now off to the campfire." Omega turned to his team. "Let's go to the cabin and talk shall we?" He smiled and they all nodded smiling as well and they all walked off.

* * *

**Aura POV (Before they left to Earth)**

We all entered the meeting room once Chaos called us, I frowned, what was this for? Is Percy okay? Are they all okay? I sighed and sat down at my chair. It was a black seat with a moon at the top, a horse made out of water under the moon and it had golden waves mixed with black waves. I had it because of my family, well used to be. Oh yeah! I forgot!

My name is Aura, I am a daughter of Poseidon. I lived with my mother for about...2 years when she was killed during an attack. Once this attack happened I was on the run where I ran to my Aunts house. I stayed with her for 4 years when she revealed she was actually Hestia looking after for me. I couldn't deal with that so I ran scared. Later in life I joined the hunters for about 30 years. After a while I left because I wanted to explore and find Hestia. She soon found me in a forest near camp and she told me about my parentage and everyone else like me, she blessed me and I carried on to camp. I got bullied for my changing eyes and for being Bisexual so I ran. I lived on the streets for a while and my life took a bad turn...I don't want to talk about that, but then Chaos found me! The end! Now I'm here! Anyway back to the meeting,

"So what's the meeting for?" I asked as Fal and Taylor sat next to me in their seats.

"Yeah, what's up?" Taylor asked, I call her Tay.

"Tay, I literally just asked that!" I joked, she turned to me with a cheeky glare on her face.

"Oh right, sorry I couldn't hear you over how annoying you are." She replied and I gasped loudly placing a hand on my chest.

"That hurts, that really hurts!" I faked pain and she laughed and I laughed as well, turning I noticed everyone watching us amused looks on their faces. I blushed slightly and mumbled, "Carry on..."

* * *

**Fal POV**

I watched the pair argue jokingly and I smiled slightly and turned to my dad,

"So why are we here?" I asked, Chaos' smile turned serious,

"You are all going to Earth to help the first division and Omega train camp. You will go get ready now and be back here in half an hour to leave." Chaos explained, I nodded and then stood up. "Fal," I stopped and turned as the others left and I stayed behind.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"Look after Omega will you?" He said and I smiled with a nod,

"Of course I will, he's my brother." I said and he smiled at me and I nodded turning around heading to my room.

Anyway you should probably hear more about me, I was abandoned by my mother in an orphanage, when I was old enough I ran away but was attacked by a monster. However I was saved by Chaos who teleported me to the castle and explained to me that he was able to care for me as if I was family but I had to stay on the planet, I happily took the chance. Anyway I learned to fight and how to use my powers, when I was introduced to Omega and the others it was the highlight of my life. I was happy. Omega told me about why he was here and his whole story, I soon decided that I wanted to join the army! Omega of course didn't want me to join or I would get hurt (he protects me like I was his sister, which I sort of am, he helped me train but of course he far surpassed my powers. I got trained like the rest of the team. I still don't know who my godly parent is or of I have one) I soon convinced with the help of Aura and Grim. Now here I am,

* * *

**Ashlynn/Ash POV (Present Time at Camp)**

I walked with Grim to the Chaos Cabin which Omega made, I looked at the black and white cabin in awe. It was amazing! My mouth hung open and Grim looked around as well then he turned to me,

"Geez Ash, hungry for flies are we? You'll certainly catch them like that!" He laughed and I shut my mouth glaring at him.

"Ha Ha very funny." I replied sarcastically and we both walked inside with the others.

"This is amazing Omega!" Aaron said as he looked around the kitchen,

"Thanks Aaron, come on let's show you your rooms." Omega replied as he led us up some stairs to the right and down a hall. I looked at the doors and saw one with a '' Ash on the door and a purple star. I opened it and saw a violet and light blue room which looked exactly like the one on Planet Chaos, I sampled as I thought about how I got there.

I lived with an abusive Step-Mom for most of my life and soon I couldn't deal with it so...I got revenge you could say...anyway I couldn't bear being there anymore so I ran away when Chaos found me and invited me to join the army, I replied straight away and now I'm here, happy as Larry! Happy as Larry, what does that mean anyway?

* * *

**Third** **POV**

The moon was high in the sky and the camp was quiet, all expect for one person standing near the camp boundaries. They stared down at the peaceful camp, no wars, no fights just quiet. The figure grinned and their eyes flashed red as they grinned, looking almost insane in the moonlight.

"Thinking you are all it, thinking you are so powerful. Are you? Can you stand up to my leader? Soon Chaos Warriors, soon you shall be tested...especially you Percy Jackson or should I say Omega." The figure grinned and they turned walking down the hill away from the camp leaving an uneasy feeling in the atmosphere.

Two larger entities watched the figure walking away, one glaring at the figure angrily one smiling maliciously. Something is coming, something is going to destroy the camp, something...something will happen and only one will stop it all...

* * *

**woo! So what did you think? Did you like it? **

**QOTC:**

_**What joke do Thalia, Percy and Grover all share?**_

**Anyway read, review and keep being awesome my blue cookies!**

**~ Aura**


	19. AN I'm sorry another one

**Okay, I was meant to update this Thursday but I've got some personal stuff going on so the next update will be on Tuesday the upcoming week (next week). I know you have all been waiting for one and are probably wondering why there hasn't been one but I just have to sort this stuff out. I hope you all can understand! Thank you all!**

**~ Aura**


	20. Capture the Flag (Part I)

**Hi Guys! Wow, I literally can't even...wow. You guysare amazing! I just want to say that my personal stuff is sorted so I'll be updating more! **

**_I am dedicating this chapter to all of you. All of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, and have been there! Thank you, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**But yeah, enjoy!**

**~ Aura**

* * *

**Omega/Percy POV**

I sat on the stairs to the entrance of the Chaos Cabin and I sighed thinking about the dream I had last night...

***Flashback***

As soon as I fell asleep I was greeted by dreams...

_I was standing in a room with black walls surrounding me, a figure stood in front of me and they then stepped out of the shadows and into the lone beam of light so I could see them. I noticed it was Chaos but...something was different, wrong even. I stepped forward and spoke, shattering the almost eerie silence._

_"Chaos?" I asked and 'Chaos' grinned._

_"No Omega, can't you recognise your own uncle?" He replied with an evil grin as his appearance changed to white hair with sharp black eyes with seemed to be swirling almost like a black hole, I glared back at him._

_"What are you doing here End?" I said in a steely voice as I continued to glare,_

_"Just visiting my favorite Nephew, is that not allowed?" He said with a slight smirk, "Also to tell you to prepare Omega, fights are coming. Battles are starting and war is waging. Don't be unprepared." He replied one last time and before I could say anything else the black room started to fade away, the last thing I saw being End's black hole eyes and evil grin..._

I woke up with a gasp and I swung my legs getting out of bed, claiming it pointless to try and get back to sleep! so I ran my hand through my hair and I headed down the stairs thinking of what is to come...

***Flashback Over***

I walked up to the big house and I knocked on the door, Chiron opened it in his Centaur form,

"Perseus my boy, what is wrong?" He asked and I sighed, he stepped aside and I walked in shutting the door behind me.

"I have had dreams, visions more like and Chiron, I've been training most of my life but what if I can't beat End? What if I fail?" I explain and I sit on a chair with a sigh.

"Perseus, you are very powerful and I am more than certain that you will defeat the Enemy. You have defeated Kronos, I am sure you can defeat End. You trained with Chaos no? Then you will definitely prevail. I believe in you, my boy, and I know that you won't fail." He said with a reassuring smile, I smiled back slightly and stood up.

"Thank you Chiron, I have missed your wise words." I say with a grin and Chiron chuckles with a pat on my back,

"And I have missed giving them, my boy." I smile and wave bye before heading out of the Big House.

Making my way back to the Chaos Cabin I looked back on all my visions and I shook my head as I stepped through the door to the cabin. I saw everyone already awake and I nodded a morning to them all and they all replied with either smiles, nods, or waves. I grinned and we all turned and headed to the pavilion.

-Pavilion-

"So you are a child of Poseidon huh? Wow, looks like Poseidon is breaking his oath left and right!" Joseph, a song of Apollo said, followed by some snickers from his friends behind him. I heard as I walked over to see Aura with some campers. She growled and I stood from the side with the other team members and we all watched.

* * *

**Aura POV**

I growled and scowled at the campers,

"Yes I am a child of Poseidon but what makes you think I am from your era? No, I was born before the oath was made. I tried to stop the war with my brother, Thomas. Sadly he died in the war and I still tried to stop it. Then the Big Three took the oath and I ran before they realised I hadn't died in the war. There Chaos took me in, so, next time you morons should ask something before jumping to conclusions and looking like idiots." I glared at the, before turning on my heels and walking over to the others, Omega glared at the campers and we all walked to the table.

* * *

**Omega/Percy POV**

I tucked into my food and laughed along with the others at something Luke said, I stopped laughing as a chill went down my back, I glanced around to try and find the source of the shiver. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the Athena Cabin as a few of them were watching us.

"Can we helped you children of Athena?" I snapped catching the attention of a few of the other tables. The Athena cabin shook their heads and turned away. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my table.

"Campers!" Chiron called out as he stood up, "There will be no Capture The Flag tonight as we will be having training from the Chaos Cabin." He announced and cries of disbelief, anger, and confusion rose from each of the cabins.

"Why not? It's a tradition!"

"Who cares about the training?"

"What's Capture The Flag?"

"Why don't they join us?"

"Join us? Do you want to die?" I chuckled at that comment and then I stood up bringing my fingers to my lips and I whistled loudly causing everyone to look at me.

"Come on Chiron, it's a tradition is it not? It will also help them train so I say let them play!" I said with a grin at Chiron, a few cabins cheered and soon everyone was calling out and Chiron then tilted his head slightly at me, as if asking 'Are you sure?' I nodded and he sighed with a smile.

"Okay then, Capture the Flag will commence!" He said and the campers all started clapping and cheering. I sat back down and I thought I was going to be left alone when Chiron spoke up again, "Say, how about the Chaos Team join us? Half of your Team can join the Blue team and the other half can join the Red team!" I looked at Chiron and then back at my team, they all nodded and I sighed.

"Sure Chiron, why not." I replied and was surrounded by another round of cheering, some of it unsure and most of it coming from my team.

-Oh! Hi there! This is just a little time skip to Capture The Flag!-

I headed over to the Blue Team which was...

**_Capture the Flag Teams_**

**_Blue -_**

**Athena**

**Apollo**

**Hermes**

**Hephaestus**

**Demeter**

**Percy**

**Zöe**

**Will**

**Reyna**

**Aura**

**Fal**

**Ash**

**Bella**

**_Red -_**

**Ares**

**Aphrodite**

**Dionysus**

**The Other Cabins**

**Nico**

**Thalia**

**Bianca**

**Silena**

**Hazel**

**Frank**

**Grim**

**Taylor**

**Aaron**

**Robbie**

**Ferren**

After arguing over the plan I headed down through the woods with Aura and Luke, we made our way to the creek making our way across and walking onto the other side into Red Teams territory. I nodded to he two and they nodded back and Aura climbed up one of the trees dissapearing into the trees, Luke went left and I ran right as we all went different ways heading towards the flag.

I made my way into the clearing listening around as sounds of fighting echoed throughout the forest. My hair stood up on edge and a familiar shiver ran throughout my whole body. I jumped to the left just as a lightning bolt hit the place I was recently standing,

"Darn! Omega, why did you have to move?" I grinned and took out my sword.

"Sorry, getting struck by lightning wasn't on my To-Do List for today." Thalia jumped down from a tree and Nico walked out from the shadows. I stepped forward and they both charged forward, mine and Nico's swords colliding and Thalia Notching an arrow in her bow, Thalia brought back her arm and then let go...

* * *

**Aura POV (After she jumped into the trees)**

I jumped from branch to branch making my way forward to where the Red Flag was meant to be, I was going quite fast when a silver arrow struck the tree in front of me and I stopped glancing down and looking back at the arrow, I smirked as I noticed the moon carved into the wood. I grinned as my eyes flashed silver as my body morphed into that of a black wolf with sea green eyes and silver flecks. I jumped down landing on the ground to see a chocolate brown wolf with purple streaks in the fur and hazel eyes.

I growled out playfully and circled the wolf and it did the same. Not waiting any longer I leaped forward at the same time as the other wolf and we met in the middle colliding, my teeth bit at its neck as its claws scratched at me. I leapt back and glared playfully at the wolf. My eyes flashed silver again as I stood back up in human form my black hair with sea green streaks pulled back into a ponytail. I watched as the other wolf formed back into human form her chocolate brown hair with purple streaks in a plait to her hips.

"Taylor," I nodded once,

"Aura," Tay replied with a nod as we both pulled out our swords...

* * *

**Luke/Beta POV**

I ran through the woods heading to the flag and I was nearly here when an arrow came flying towards me, I lurched forward narrowly dodging it. I grinned as Frank came out from behind a tree, I pulled out my sword and I leaped forward attacking Frank. We both battled for a while Arrows against Sword. I ought it was going pretty well when my sword was yanked to the floor by an invisible source. I chuckled as Hazel walked out with a slight smile,

"Nice move Hazel, is that new?" I commented and she nodded,

"I learnt it with the help of Nico and Reyna." She replied and I smiled as I pulled out my second sword which I saw Hazel try to take control of. I smirked as she couldn't as I had gotten this sword made so that Hazel couldn't control it. I leapt forward as she pulled out her own and we struck swords in an X formation...

* * *

**Finished! Well? What do you think? Anyway, here is the QOTC, but first a quick thing about Aura, my OC. **

**She was born before the oath and before the war she was in the hunters. She en left but she loved it so much that Chaos granted her the enhanced performance skills the hunters have and the ability to transform into a wolf. Also she has long straight black hair with blue/sea green streaks.**

**_What power does Reyna have in Blood of Olympus?_**

**There you go, I have finished school so I will be updating twice a week, but I will update on any day because I think we can all agree that the Tuesday and Thursday rule has gone out the window! **

**Anyway, review, be awesome, eat blue and keep being awesome!**

**~ Aura**


	21. An Clearing it Up

**Okay let me clear it for you guys. The only place that I will be updating my story is on Fanfiction. The account I made on Tumblr was for you guys to follow, so that if something happens and I cannot update the sorry you will be told so on my Tumblr Profile. Is that clear? I hope so *^***

**~ Aura**


	22. Capture the Flag - The Winner is

**Hello everyone! I can't thank you enough for your patience and reviews and views! You are all awesome! I did loose my inspiration slightly but I am back now!**

_**Again this chapter will be dedicated to all of you, the Capture The Flag section will be for you all.**_

**Enjoy! **

**~ Aura**

* * *

**Third POV**

The ex huntress silently made her way through the forest jumping from tree to tree as if she was an arrow, she dodged the occasional stray arrow or flying sword but other than that this was a breeze. However below heading towards her a daughter of Aphrodite was running fast hoping to intercept the girl. The huntress then jumped down and she landed in front of...

"Dove." She nodded her head and pulled out a sword, Silena had gotten better at using them while being in the army.

"Huntress, so, fancy a spar?" The girl replied with a nod as she pulled out her Chaos Iron hunting knives. The two then leaped forward into a what they would call casual fight but from the eyes of other campers it looks like a deadly battle. Swords and knives colliding adding more sound to the clangs resonating throughout the forest.

* * *

Somewhere near Zeus' Fist stood 4 members of the Chaos Army, Ash, Grim, Bianca and Reyna all stood glaring at each other.

"Come on you two, just move already we know the flag is here." The daughter of hades said with a slight tilt of her head. The Ex-Praetor raised an eyebrow slightly and glanced at Ash.

"You think that the flag is here?" Reyna said slightly amused, receiving a nod she started to chuckle while shaking her head, "My, my, you are clearly mistaken."

* * *

Bianca and Grim looked at each other before turning their attention back to the grinning pair. "Then...ugh!" Grim said as they quickly realised that Reyna and ash were decoys and soon it had escalated into a full blown fight between the red pair and the blue pair.

Somewhere else in the forest three blue members were running through the forest as they tried to shake off three red members. "Fal! Bella! You two run left, I'll head right! Try and lead them away from the flag!" The son of Apollo yelled just loud enough for them to hear and the pair nodded as they turned running away, Robbie and Ferris following. Will, however ran right leading Aaron away.

"Come on Will, slow down!" Aaron yelled slightly annoyed, meanwhile Will just laughed.

"No I'm good!" The snarky comment was left in the air as Will disappeared into a clearing, the sunlight lighting the area. The silence was soon broken when an arrow hit the tree near where Aaron's head was.

"Hey! Watch out! Could've killed me." He glared into the shadows, gaining no reply. His eyes then widened as he dodged three other arrows, not noticing the fourth one which dug into his leg. "Shooter!"

"Huh, uh oops? I thought you would dodge that, oh well!" Will stood up as he ran away leaving Aaron in the clearing, away from the flag.

* * *

**Percy/Omega POV**

I grinned at Nico and Thalia as I held my swords to their necks and they glared back at me, "You guys need to train more, good fight though." I nodded at them before water vapour travelling away. Oh yeah, it's where I turn myself into water and I transport myself somewhere using the water molecules in the air, cool right? Anyway, I rematerialised near the red teams flag and I stepped forward to see three red team members from the ares cabin stood there,

"Hey! You!" I stopped as I looked at the one who called me, "You are not getting this flag!"

I chuckled slightly, "Of course not," I replied and they stared at each other confused, I turned myself into water again and I travelled behind them grabbing the flag and I stepped forward and I whispered behind them. "I already have it." I grinned as they turned around as I shadow travelled to the creek, running through easily and as soon as I stepped on the other bank a horn rang through as the flag changed to have the Chaos Emblem, which was a solar system, replacing the old Owl for Athena Cabin.

I was soon surrounded by Chiron, Campers, Minor Gods and Goddesses, and Chaos Army members. "And the Blue Team have won the game!" I smiled slightly as people were laughing around me and the blue team all clapped my back, it almost felt normal like old times...no.

I handed the flag to Sam, an Apollo camper and I walked away into the forest shadowing travelling to the Chaos Cabin.

* * *

-** In the Chaos Cabin - Nico/Ghost POV**

I shook my head slightly as Percy walked away, I sighed as I leant against a tree. "Hey Storm? Do you reckon he will ever be the same? I feel like being here has affected him more than he lets on..." I said as I turned to Thalia,

"He will pull through, he always does. But hey, you've got a visitor and I need to talk to Dove." I raised an eyebrow confused as I turned to see Will walking towards me.

"Hey Ghost." He said with a smile at me, which I could see under the hood. I smiled back, slightly, only slightly.

"Hey." I replied back as I looked up at him, he was slightly taller than me. I pushed off of the tree standing in front of him.

"So, good game right? Omega did good." I nodded as he said that and I turned away walking to the Chaos Cabin, Will walking next to me. "Uh Ghost?"

"Yes?" I said as I glanced back at him for a second before I soon was stopped as I walked straight into Omega, who was walking out the door.

"Woah Ghost, watch out there, don't want you breaking anything." Percy said with a slight chuckle as Will behind me was laughing as well.

"Ah shut up." I said as I shoved him walking into the Cabin myself. The two then followed me laughing as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Hi! It isn't much but there you go, I have to admit I lost my inspiration for this and I really couldn't find the time to update, but I will try my hardest to update more often!**

**I hope you can all forgive me and I hope you all enjoyed the chap (solangelo :3)! And yes, I have decided for it to be Solangelo so be prepared to see more of that! **

**_What accessory does Jason get in Blood of Olympus?_**

**See you all soon! (::)(::)(::) have some cookies! **

**~ Aura**


	23. Birthday Nightmares (Part 1)

**Hello again! Like I said, I'm updating more often now! Oh! And Happy Halloween! And Nightmare Night ;)**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Lightning2003! Congrats, you got the question right! Enjoy the chapter!_**

**RtR**

**Gastroboy615 : Aha I am sorry but I couldn't help myself!**

**Giggle123 : Oops! Sorry! And your OC is taken in and shall**** be added to the story later!**

**Bolle Accidentali : Hi! Just thought I would say that as I have seen that you have reviewed quite a lot! ^-^**

**Roses Sparks : Hiya! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story and I enjoy writing as and with Taylor! I think what you have asked for is acceptable and your wish is granted! ^-^ anyway, thank you for the ideas! Keep reading and you shall see if I took any of them ;)**

**Enjoy! But warning, this episode is intense!**

**~ Aura**

* * *

**Percy/Omega POV**

I woke up to sound of fire crackling and swords clanging, I got up to hear piercing screams as I chucked on my hood and I grabbed my two swords and I ran down the stairs to only slip, I smacked my head on the floor and I groaned, lifting myself up and glancing behind me.

"What the...no!" I bent down to the limp body of Thalia dead on the floor, blood surrounding her. I hugged her close to me, not caring about the blood and I stayed silent. I then took a shaky sigh and I stood up placing her back down. Running outside I saw Nico and Will lying dead on the floor as well, cracks splitting the ground between them, their hands linked. Turning my head I assessed the area in front of me.

Blood was split on the floor, swords lay abandoned on the ground, bodies of campers littered all around me. I saw Aura screaming and crying while holding the limp body of Taylor, Bianca was dead with Zöe near her, Luke was shaking his head while he was staring at a black figure in the middle of the mess. Others all either dead, insane or distraught.

I walked forward to the black figure,

"Who are you? Why would you do this?!" I yelled gripping my swords, as the figure turned around, an insane look in their eyes and an evil smile on there face.

"Oh you know me, and you know why." The figure said, obviously a male.

"No...No!" I yelled falling to the floor, gripping my head as the figure laughed, a recognisable laugh. One that would haunt me forever...

-SMASH-

I shot up out of bed to see Nico and Will on my floor, my door wide open.

"Huh? What?" I yawned,

"Oh uh, sorry Perce." Nico coughed nervously while scrambling up and grabbing Will the pair leaving quickly.

I sighed as I wiped my face with my hands only to find tear tracks on my cheeks. "What...oh." I got out of bed and I headed into the living room to see Thalia, Luke, Zöe, Ash, Tay and Aura all sat watching TV.

"Morning Omega! Happy Birthday!** (Alright, I only just noticed that this is the second time it has been August the 18th, well when Percy got out of control he was unconscious for 3 days, this was equal to 3 months on earth. Then the day they were getting ready another month passed, this led to January. Then they have been training them all the way up to August again so ta da! There you have it!)** " They all mused and I chuckled slightly,

"Thanks guys." I replied with a smile as I walked to the kitchen to see a plate of Blue Pancakes. "Huh?"

I saw a note saying,

'Hello Percy, my dear Percy, it's been a while. You are probably wondering how these pancakes and this note got here. Well let's just say Nico had a helping hand. Me and Paul are okay, don't worry. We are so proud of you and we hope you have a great birthday! We love you loads,

Love, Mom.'

I smiles as some tears fell as I read the note again, Nico walked in with Will and I looked up.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded at me with a smile.

I took some pancakes and I took them to my room and I sat on my bed and ate them silently, thinking.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I sighed as sat on my bed thinking about today, today was...

"Annabeth! Wake up!" Malcolm shook my shoulder as I groaned sitting up,

"What?" I relied as I whistled waking the cabin, "It's a tough day today but we can make it! Now let's go get some breakfast!" I got a couple of sarcastic yays and woos.

After everyone was lined up I nodded and we all walked to the pavilion. Sitting at the Athena table, we waited for the rest of the camp to arrive. Once everyone was seated, Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground.

"Campers, today is August 18th. It is a day of sadness and celebration. Today is the birthday of our hero, Percy Jackson. Today is also the day the Second Titan war ended. And we are going to do a lot today, all our scheduled shall be wiped clean. We will tell the tales of our hero and what happened, and we shall share it with our guests." He motioned to the Chaos Table and everyone nodded. "Well then, to breakfast!"

Everyone turned their attention away from Chiron and made their way (in turns) to the fire pit to empty their offerings into it for the Gods. I was making my way when I slammed into someone, dropping my plate I fell, right when I was about to hit the floor I felt someone grab my wrist. They pulled me up straight and I coughed looking at them, that's when I realised it was Omega.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I sorted my hair and straightened out my hair. He nodded and turned away a blank look in his eyes. "Hmm..." I watched him walk away a bit before I picked up my plate and a dryad replaced the food with fresh food and I emptied the plate into the fire. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

* * *

**Blackjack POV**

_Excuse me? When can I eat?_

_No shush you whiny pegasus._

_Um what are you doing? No you can't ride me._

_Where is boss? Boss?_

_Can I have a sugar cube?_

* * *

**Omega POV**

I sighed as I walked away from the Pavilion, heading to the stables I tried to clear my head from the thoughts and memories knocking around my head. I stepped in and I was hit with sudden voices,

_Lord! Lord!_

_Son of the sea!_

_Lord?! Prince!_

I looked at all the Pegasi, the stables clear of campers. I made my way forward not expecting to see the black Pegasus.

_Boss! Can I_ _have a sugar cube? Where ya been?_

**Hey Blackjack, how you been? Sorry I left, and here** **have a sugar cube or two**.

i held out my hand and three cubes appeared, he quickly ate them all. I smiled at him before stroking his muzzle, I said my goodbyes before walking away.

* * *

**Unknown Pov**

I watched the pair interact with each other and I scoffed as I shook my head,

"Soon," I laughed and I noticed Percy, and well Omega, tense. Of course, he would remember.

* * *

**Percy/Omega POV**

I tensed and I listened to that laugh, I knew it from somewhere...but where...? No...that laugh, it was from my dream. Would I call it a dream? Or a nightmare? Of a vision? Either way I was worried, this could mean something, that someone else is causing us trouble, and it isn't End. But who? I turned to see a glimpse of someone stood in the shadows. I quickly whipped my head fully around and I tried to see who it was but they were gone...

Who was that?

* * *

**Hi! How do you like? Here is the QoTC!**

**_What card game does Nico Di Angelo play?_**

**Well, until next time! Here are some cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Bye!**

**~ Aura**


	24. Birthday Nightmares (Part 2)

**Hello! How are you all? I'm great, thriving, fantastimundo (Is that a word? Meh.) Anyway, here is the dedication!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to XxDarkDalekXx! Congrats on getting the answer correct! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Also! I was on Shamchat at during the week and I happened to bump into someone! Here is a Shoutout to UtatanePikoKun! Hi! We had a great chat! You were awesome! I sadly got disconnected and I couldn't find you again but it was a great talk! Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying the story! If you feel like talking more feel free to PM me!  
**_

**RTR:**

_**Enzo: Hi! I am glad that you are enjoying them, i will and you like virtual cookies? -3- *Chcuks out free virtual cookies* (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**_

_**Charlee56: Um pardon? Sorry but what question are you answering? *nervous laugh* Thanks for reviewing though!**_

_**Jeff210: Hi! Thanks for the review and I shall put it in capital letters so hopefully everyone sees : **__**I HAVE NOT DECIDED ON PERCY'S PAIRING YET! **_

_**oOSupergirlOo: Hi! I love the name, and yes someone totally should make it a real game!**_

_**Bolle Accidentalli : Hi again! And yes, the little dark dork does play Mythomagic.**_

_**Sparklybutterflies1: Thank you!**_

**_And a big thank you to everyone else who reviewed!_**

**ALRIGHT! On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Aura**

* * *

**Luke/Beta POV  
**

I waked into the pavilion after the second bell for lunch and I made my way over to the chaos cabin table. I sat next to Reyna and looked over to Thalia.

"So, Storm, are we still going that thing at the beach tonight? Same time and destination?" I hinted as the others listened in,

"Of course! Remember to bring the," she glances around checking for Percy. ",things, okay?"

I nodded at her and the others as everyone agreed. Just in the nick of time too, Percy came over and sat down, however only then did I notice that we were the only table really talking. I glanced around with the others as we frowned, I heard an emotionless laugh as I turned back to Perce.

"This day really affects them huh?" He said as he sipped quietly from the cup,  
I glanced at Thalia as I noticed his mood had changed, entirely different from this morning. What happened?

A few other people had turned their heads hearing Percy. Chiron also glanced up, but before anyone could say anything he coughed and raised an eyebrow in warning at Perce. Percy glared slightly back before looked down at his food.

What was going on?

* * *

**Third POV (A few hours later at the campfire.)**

It was time, for the annual story telling. But this wasn't just any story, it was the story of Percy Jackson. Chiron walked over as everyone started to settle down.

"Campers, old and new. We shall tell the tale of Olympus' Greatest Hero." Chiron announced, a quick grumble came from Mark but a sharp glare was sent his way. "And where else would we start than at the beginning?" He nodded at Clarisse as she stood up.

"I knew Prissy when he first came to camp, a newbie." She said with a grin as a couple laughs were heard..

* * *

****~Skip to the Battle of the Labyrinth~****

* * *

**Taylor/Tay POV**

I hung my mouth open at the stories I was hearing. Omega did this? No way. That has to be the end, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp jab to the side. I pouted and glared at Aura who was grinning, the fire light was reflecting in her eyes and bringing an almost delicate look to her face.

"You okay?" She asked as I nodded, noticing that I was staring a bit too long (Did she notice?), before blushing slightly and turning my head back to Malcolm, the son of Athena who was telling the tale at that time.  
He's was going on about how Percy landed on Calypso's Island.

I heard a huff to my left and I turned to see Annabeth pulling a face. I saw Malcolm slowly shake his head at Annabeth but too late. Clarisse stood up and looked readily to kill.

"What are you huffing at? You let him go! You were the main reason, half the time I wish he did stay on that island! At least he would be happy, and alive." Clarisse said in a menacing and dangerous tone. A few campers gasped and Chiron stood up, so did some other campers and Annabeth.

"Of course I cared for him! And he would be better with me than that stupid titan!" I gawked as Huntress stood up and Storm and Ghost did.

"Excuse me but didn't he love you? And Calypso may be a titan but she wasn't bad!" Huntress argued joining in on the fight which was turning chaotic...

* * *

**Thalia POV**

Oh she has changed, it hurts to see Annabeth like this! But how dare she! I stood up with the others and I glared at her, Malcolm slowly sat back down.

"He...he did. But who cares? I have Mark now!" She yelled at Zöe, "And who are you in this fight?"

I glared, "She is someone who actually has feelings! You're just a doting doll that follows after some buffoon thinking he is all it!" I yelled standing up for my friends, I know some of the things I said was harsh but I might as well take my anger out on her than on Percy or Luke?

"Excuse me? How dar-" Annabeth started but she was cut off by a cough. We all turned to see Percy stood there his hood down and his other look showing. His eyes were swirling, not in a calm manner, in a murderous manner. I have hardly seen him like this but the few times I have? One word.

Run.

* * *

**Ta da! I know it was too short but I have been ill this week and I was busy, (GCSE's are evil *motions with hands* eeeevvvviiiillllll).  
**

**But yeah! QoTC!**

_**Who said this? 'We'll see you there understand?' **_

**But yeah, this is part two and there definitely will be a part 3 to Birthday Nightmares, maybe even a part 4? Meh, i don't know I guess I will know when it comes to it! Next part will DEFINITELY be longer! I hope you guys like this one as it felt slightly rushed? I am not sure! **

**Good news! I am in a Panto and I am Maid Marian! EEK! It is awesome, I love the part! But yeah!**

**Oh! And maybe I will meet guys on Shamchat like I did UtatanePikoKun? That would make my day, the main people I RP as are;**

_**Bill**_** Cipher** :3

_**Percy Jackson **_ (Obviously! ^3^)

_**A cat **_ (Occasionally *^*)

**But yes! Look out for me and I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic!**

**Until next time! **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**~Aura**


	25. Birthday Nightmares (Part 3)

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait, life has been hectic at the moment and I have been stuck on what to write. I did write a chapter but I was unhappy with it so I deleted it, also I did write this one and when I selected it on my phone notes I accidentally clicked cut before I clicked copy and there was no undo button ~ But I have it now! **

**Also I am making a FIMfic (My Little Pony Fanfic)! It hasn't been published yet but I am hoping to publish it soon. My account is Lolly Luna so if you like MLP go check it out! I shall post on here when the first Chap is published.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Burreto! Congrats on getting the question right and I hope you enjoy this chapter (Even if it did take ages to write, I apologize.) Thank you for reading my story!**_

**RTR:**

**ArtemisHunt200: Hmm...maybe...And thanks, hearing that makes me happy! And...cookies? For me? *Sniffs and takes cookies* Thank you ^3^ *Hugs you***

**WiseGirl22: Thank you!**

**Lovepercyjackson: Today ^-^ Sorry we have been busy.**

**Caleo: ...carp...thanks for reminding me! Aha...schist...**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Aura**

* * *

**Previously on PJTSOC :**

_**I have hardly seen him like this but the few times I have? One word.  
**_

_**Run.**_

* * *

**Third POV**

Hatred, anger, sadness, and complete and utter disbelief surrounded the son of Chaos as he stood looking at the campers. Chiron flicked his tail nervously as he looked at the son of Chaos.

"Omega sit down." He said, warning in his voice and a slight hint of nervousness. A few campers gawked at him and some glanced at Omega waiting for any reaction but a calm look was painted on his face.

"No. Not now Chiron, they wanted stories and tales, that's what they get." Omega replied sending a sharp glare at Chiron though sadness and slight guilt was hidden in his eyes which only Chiron could see, and because of this, he didn't stop him.

The son of Chaos took his place where everyone could see him and he nodded to Malcolm to sit down. The son of Athena didn't bother arguing as he sat down with his siblings.

"When I was sat down I heard many stories about Percy Jackson. I heard ones of bravery, loyalty, anger, and happiness. Well, I shall tell you my story, my version. Here is the story most of you may not know, here is the true story of Percy Jackson." Omega said as he looked around at everyone. "Percy Jackson was someone who I found interest in, he was interesting, so for a while I watched him, it's fun as it kind of gets boring up there. Anyway,Percy Jackson had just defeated Gaia with the rest of the seven, the one day when I wasn't watching him one of my colleagues came into the Throne Room. I could sense he was nervous so I asked him what was wrong, he said one word, 'Percy.' I got up and I made my way to my balcony, looking to earth I saw immense sadness, power and anger surrounding the son of Poseidon, I wonder who could have caused it." He said as he glared at the Daughter of Athena. "But yes, I got my father and we both watched over the boy for a while, we watched as his whole life was ruined, his parents killed, his girlfriend cheating on him, his friends turning their backs on him and how he had to flee with his two remaining friends, his cousins. A few weeks later we checked on them again to find them on the run, chased by monsters. They fought but they were soon trapped, however they were saved unfortunately by Hermes. He said they were summoned to Olympus, and before they could respond he flashed them all there. In front of the Olympians a vote was made on whether to kill them or not. With the final decision made, my father and I watched in awe at how stupid they have grown, their weapons at aim they stood ready to make the biggest mistake of their immortal lives. We interfered and brought them with us."

Once the story was over silence reigned, campers had different looks on their faces, some had awe, some had anger, some had regret, some had guilt and some were blank. Chiron sighed as he shook his head, he then stepped forward.

"Alright everyone, head to bed now." Chiron announced, but people stood up.

"What happened to Percy?" A camper asked but another snorted.

"He's dead, remember? Omega said so in the Throne Room." The other camper replied and the first one looked down, as did others as they remembered. Next to speak was Malcolm, he frowned as he went over things in his head before he voiced his question.

"What happened to Thalia and Nico?" He asked and it suddenly went silent as everyone turned to Omega for an answer.

"What of them? They..." He quickly spoke to the pair in their minds and as he received a yes he continued his sentence. "Still live, however, I shall not reveal anything more of them. They asked me personally not to say anything." This caused uproar, everyone obviously angry about how little was said, except for Chiron and the Team.

"Everyone settle down! That is enough for today, it is getting late so all of you. Off to bed." Chiron stated as he stomped his hoof on the ground, catching everyone's attention. Soon campers began to leave with a few mumbles here and there. Eventually it was just Chiron and the Chaos Team.

"Omega, that was...unexpected." Nico said as he rubbed his neck, Thalia nodding in agreement.

"Yeah it was, thanks for not saying anything else though Omega." Thalia said with a smile, brightening the mood. Zöe nodded as they all ended up smiling.

"Shall we go now? It seems Storm and Beta had something they wanted to do...?" Zöe hinted with a tilt of her head at the beach and their eyes widened as they remembered. Soon they all nodded and started walking to the beach. Chiron chuckled to himself as he shook his head and walked away, besides, he had some curlers to put in!

* * *

**So guys, that is all! Sorry it is short but that ending though, I was going to make it longer but I thought why not make a part 4? Because that ending was kind of funny 3 I loved that scene. Anyway! QoTC!  
**

**QoTC:**

_**Who saw Chiron wearing curlers?**_

**Thank you, all of you, honestly you guys are amazing! Thank you thank you thank you! I felt like asking you all some questions so I know you all more!  
**

**1 ~ What is your favorite animated film? (Either ROTG, HTTYD, Lion King, or Spirit the Stallion of the Cimarron. ^-^)  
**

**2 ~ What is your favorite song? (Um...Wires by The Neighborhood? Or a FOB song, or Carrie Underwood!)  
**

**3 ~ What is your favorite color? (BLUE 3 (and Teal and Sea Green!)  
**

**4 ~ What is your favorite TV show? (Grey's Anatomy, Legend of Korra or MLP:FIM!)  
**

**5 ~ What is your favorite book series? (PJO, HOO, and HTTYD!)  
**

**6 ~ Who is your favorite PJO/HOO Character? (Either Percy, Annabeth, Thalia or Nico.)  
**

**ALL IN BRACKETS ARE MY ANSWERS! YOU CAN HAVE DIFFERENT ONES!**

**So! Answer those and my answer(s) (I couldn't choose! ~) are in brackets next to the questions if you didn't get so while reading! I can't wait for your replies! HAVE COOKIES! **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Thank you! Until next time! **

**~ Aura **


	26. I AM ALIVE! ALIVE I TELL YOU!

**Hello everyone, I am just going to say that yes, I am alive. I have way too much going on, I've got 4 fanfics, 1 comic, about 16 drawings to do and I am doing GCSE's at the moment. I know, I know, it's no excuse. **

**Anyway, I shall post the next chapter soon! So, here is a small snippet, enjoy!**

**~ Aura**

_Sneak peak of next chapter..._

Third POV

Percy panted as he landed on his feet, dodging a swing from the mysterious cloaked man. Percy launched forward to attack when he was stopped by Thalia, Nico and Luke coming into the view. They all took their stances to help attack when the cloaked figure turned and started to run down the beach.

"After him!" Bianca yelled as the rest of the team joined the four and they all nodded before heading down the beach after the mysterious man.

"You won't catch me, I know more than you think." The figured spoke back a taunting tone in his voice. He then turned, jumped and chucked a bunch of blue and black spheres at us all.

Percy sped up and put up a wall of water to protect them all, he was panting slightly which was very unusual, all the team seemed to notice this and watched him carefully.

"You should leave, now." Percy said, menacingly. He only received a laugh and a slight scoff in return.

"Now why would I do that Perseus?" The figure replied and they all gasped, Percy only glaring. "Oh right, I forgot, 'Omega'." The figure shrugged as he leant on a blue sword that he pulled out from under his cloak.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked as she held out her hand slightly, sparks flying off. The figure replied by sighing, a small laugh escaping as he pulled back his hood...

"No..." Nico gasped.

"It can't be...How?!" Luke muttered.

"You...you're..." Will said as Percy stood up, straightening his back and glaring harshly at the figure.

"Yes, he's..."

**So! That is what you have to look forward to! Have fun guys and I shall update tomorrow!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**~ Aura.**


	27. Percy?

**Hello everyone, as promised here is the next chapter! So, yeah! Enjoy!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Literaturegirl12! Congrats for getting the question right! Hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

**Also thank you everyone else that reviewed!**

**RTR:**

**Rosey Sparks: I'm so glad that you like the story!**

**VRockstar: Aha I love all of those, and don't worry useless exclamation marks are awesome! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**daughterOpegasus: Hi, and by the way, great answers but the point was to put what you want, my answers were in the brackets. You didn't have to pick from them, and who hasnt't seen Spirit?**

**Guest: I am so glad that you are enjoying it, I love Omega as well!**

**Duskysky: HoO is Heroes of Olympus! :3**

**Drift of the night: ****Ah thank you! I also like some of your stories, thank you for the fave and the follow! Also, when you write your stories try not to say "K" it's better to use "'Kay or Okay", okay? Anyway, thank you!**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I found it interesting to see the different songs, films and characters you like and love!**

**So, on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**~ Aura**

* * *

**Percy/Omega POV**

I walked down to the beach where Thalia and Luke were waiting with the rest of the Chaos team, confused I raised an eyebrow as I saw a table with food and a cake on it and another table with presents. I smiled slightly, each of them wearing a large smile.

"Happy Birthday!" I was welcomed by all of them yelling and Thalia blowing a bunch of confetti on me. I laughed and smiled wider as I blew confetti out of my hair and off my face.

"Thanks guys, you know you didn't need to do this." I said as I looked around at each of them, Beckendorf and Silena hugging each other, Will and Nico close (Hmm, I will ask later), and the other expressions of them all. I've got a great family haven't I?

"Yeah, we know, but we wanted to." Luke said as he smiled at me, a friendly one.

**-~-~- Time Skip half an hour -~-~-**

We were all eating, laughing and talking, and just as I was walking over to talk to Nico I was interrupted by Thalia blocking my view.

"So! Present time!" Thalia said as she stopped me and turned to everyone. They all nodded and headed to the table congaing the presents, however as I was walking over to the table I noticed a figure looming in the shadows. I frowned as I was the only one not at the table, I was only focusing on the figure. I narrowed my eyes only to see them move fast, and I mean fast, to run towards us and flip over the group and land in front of me.

"Who are you?" I said calmly as I also caught the attention of the group. They turned and they all took a fighting stance, all happiness and celebration in the air gone, only curiosity and wariness. The figure straightened up and stretched his right arm lightly to show off his black gloves.

"Someone, a friend, a foe. A leader. Maybe even a relative, who knows?" He said in a jeering way as he grinned, his black cloak only showing off his chin, you couldn't see the grin but his tone could show it off. Having enough, I charged at the figure as he stood still, mockingly. I was just about to strike when he raised his fist and he pushed me back far, I luckily recovered.

* * *

**Third POV**

Percy panted as he landed on his feet, dodging a swing from the mysterious cloaked man. Percy launched forward to attack when he was stopped by Thalia, Nico and Luke coming into the view. They all took their stances to help attack when the cloaked figure turned and started to run down the beach.

"After him!" Bianca yelled as the rest of the team joined the four and they all nodded before heading down the beach after the mysterious man.

"You won't catch me, I know more than you think." The figured spoke back a taunting tone in his voice. He then turned, jumped and chucked a bunch of blue and black spheres at us all.

Percy sped up and put up a wall of water to protect them all, he was panting slightly which was very unusual, all the team seemed to notice this and watched him carefully.

"You should leave, now." Percy said, menacingly. He only received a laugh and a slight scoff in return.

"Now why would I do that Perseus?" The figure replied and they all gasped, Percy only glaring. "Oh right, I forgot, 'Omega'." The figure shrugged as he leant on a blue sword that he pulled out from under his cloak.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked as she held out her hand slightly, sparks flying off. The figure replied by sighing, a small laugh escaping as he pulled back his hood...

"No..." Nico gasped.

"It can't be...How?!" Luke muttered.

"You...you're..." Will said as Percy stood up, straightening his back and glaring harshly at the figure.

"Yes, he's me." Percy replied, much to the confusion go the team. The 'Percy' nodded as he laughed, and he gestured between him and well...him.

"So? Now you know. What will you do? Attack your leader or be attacked?" He taunted as Thalia snarled, shouting.

"You are not Percy!" She raised her hand more ready to strike. However, Percy stood in the way. Thalia lowered her hand and looked at Percy confused.

"No, no attacking, we will talk." He then summoned a seat of water and some other chairs of water for everyone else. They all reluctantly sat down and the other Percy also sat down. Everyone started to notice the differences of the two Percys. Their Percy had raven black hair and sea green eyes which held a small glare and a light like stars in them but the other Percy had raven black hair and black eyes that almost seemed to be cracked. Also, their Percy held a firm glare but the other Percy had a smirk which was taunting them all, they couldn't hurt him, he was too much like Percy.

Could they?

They all watched as the two Percy's stared each other down...

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, LIKE HELLA LONG.**

**So! What did you all think? Did anyone guess that? Also, you remember that figure a while back near the edge of CHB that vowed to get revenge? Ta-da! It's the Other Percy, who will now be called Dark Percy. I can't wait to continue this! Eeee!**

**Anyway! Cookies!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Okay so the next QoC!**

_**Who is the god/goddes of Chaos?**_

**Have fun guys, answer, review, ****favourite, follow, sit and be angry at me for cliffhanger, waddle, summon demons, eat, drink, draw, ride a horse, watch Gravity Falls, or just wait until the next chapter! I don't mind!**

**:3**

**~ Aura**

**~ Aura.**


	28. Amidst the Battle

***crawls out of the dark pit of hiatus and silence that I've been hidden in* Uh…hi..? I'm sorry guys, I know I've been really slacking with this story and I have been abandoning it since *glances at date* Oh. Oohh dear. Okay, I am sorry but this year is important for exams and I have had a really, really, bad year. I am sorry but I am here now, I am trying to get myself inspired again to write more but I have been slacking on everything not just this story. I want to get this done for you guys and get this done so that I can start on all the other stories that happen to be appearing in my head. *frustrated flop* I will get this done! *stands up* For you guys! But while I am doing the rest of the intro? Have some cookies!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you, all of you who are still here, who have been here since the beginning and all of you who have supported me. All of your reviews have got me back here and I know its taken a very long time but I am back.**

**SPECIAL MESSAGE TO ROSEY SPARKS !**

**GIVE ME BACK THE PEANUT BUTTER AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!**

**AFTER MY ABSENCE YOU SHALL HOPEFULLY FIND THIS FUNNY! I decided to re-read my whole fanfic, and it is so cringeworthy in the beginning. XD I will admit as time has passed my writing has gotten a lot better but oh my GODS! I am reading it and just dying inside at the spelling mistakes, rush and grammatical errors in my first 2 paragraphs. XD**

**And now, for the moment you have all been waiting for. The next chapter!**

**~Aura**

* * *

P_reviously on Percy Jackson The Son of Chaos..._

_Percy sped up and put up a wall of water to protect them all, he was panting slightly which was very unusual, all the team seemed to notice this and watched him carefully._

_"You should leave, now." Percy said, menacingly. He only received a laugh and a slight scoff in return._

_"Now why would I do that Perseus?" The figure replied and they all gasped, Percy only glaring. "Oh right, I forgot, 'Omega'." The figure shrugged as he leant on a blue sword that he pulled out from under his cloak._

_"Who are you?" Thalia asked as she held out her hand slightly, sparks flying off. The figure replied by sighing, a small laugh escaping as he pulled back his hood..._

_"No..." Nico gasped._

_"It can't be...How?!" Luke muttered._

_"You...you're..." Will said as Percy stood up, straightening his back and glaring harshly at the figure._

_"Yes, he's me." Percy replied, much to the confusion go the team. The 'Percy' nodded as he laughed, and he gestured between him and well...him._

_"So? Now you know. What will you do? Attack your leader or be attacked?" He taunted as Thalia snarled, shouting._

_"You are not Percy!" She raised her hand more ready to strike. However, Percy stood in the way. Thalia lowered her hand and looked at Percy confused._

_"No, no attacking, we will talk." He then summoned a seat of water and some other chairs of water for everyone else. They all reluctantly sat down and the other Percy also sat down. Everyone started to notice the differences of the two Percys. Their Percy had raven black hair and sea green eyes which held a small glare and a light like stars in them but the other Percy had raven black hair and black eyes that almost seemed to be cracked. Also, their Percy held a firm glare but the other Percy had a smirk which was taunting them all, they couldn't hurt him, he was too much like Percy._

_Could they?_

_They all watched as the two Percy's stared each other down..._

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

So...what. I stared in confusion at the two Percy's..the two demigods, wait no. Ugh! Okay. Let's start again.

Percy was sat right in front of Thalia, she was seated as well. But, all she could do was glance between the two Percy's. Who was who? Well it was obvious but still. Thalia's train of thought was broken when their Percy spoke. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked almost as if it was just another person, not another him. Psh, Kelp Head.

"Oh come on, you know. Battle on Chalos, not too long ago." Dark Percy replies, yeah I am gonna call them Percy and Dark Percy. I frown as the name ring some resemblance and I glance at Nico who shares the same flummoxed face as me. "But surely you would have told Thalia and Nico that? Oh, oops, forgot I can't call them that." He taunts as he looks at Omega once more before looking at Nico and I.

"I remember, how could I forget?" Percy replies almost nonchalant as we all glance at the two. "But they don't know so I could tell them now, or later. But now should be best." He says as he glances at us all and then focuses back on Dark Percy.

"An explanation would be nice." Nico comments, earning a light nudge from Will who had moved next to him. I instead focused on each of the Percy's, analyzing each detail and scavenging my mind for any information or memory which contained the name Chalos.

"And an explanation you will get, but for no-" Percy is interrupted as the sound of Chiron trotting over fills our ears. I glance over at Dark Percy to see the taunting smirk wiped of his face, instead he had narrowed eyes and a straight face. As Chiron was nearing the beach all of our heads was directing when Dark Percy began speaking, his voice so much like Percy's but...darker, more sultry and creepy. But still like Percy's. Like Percy's when...oh...no it couldn't be?

"Well, this was lovely but I have to take my leave." He walks up to Percy as we all just watch, them getting close. "Until next time." He promises with a smirk as he disappears into the water, turning into water himself. Merging with the waves, causing the ocean to still almost eerily. Chiron then walks up finally making it onto the sand.

"Chaos Guards, Omega, the camp is being attacked." He says almost calm but Percy steps forward.

"I take it they have just surrounded it and not attacking?" He asks, his features changing to fit that of Omega. Chiron nods and gestures to follow him as he turns tail, (Ha ha tail. Ahem, anyway.) and heads to the centre of camp. I follow behind with Nico and the others when I notice the absence of Percy.

"Go on ahead, we'll be there in a second." I whisper to Nico as I split off from the group and head over to where Percy is staring at the waves which now lapped against the shore gently. I glanced up at my cousin, worry etched onto my face as I stared at his solemn, focused expression, sea green eyes swirling as he takes on his natural looks, thinking. "Perce, I know we are probably about to fight along side those who hurt you, who hurt us. But please, try and keep your emotions contained? I'm not going to deny I have some theories for who that Percy is but I'm going to leave it for later." I say with a small smile, he turns his head and looks down at me. As he contemplates what I say he nods with a light smile.

"Thanks Thals." He focuses for a second and he gains back the white hair and features of Omega, or at least who Camp think Omega is. He breaths in deeply and then breaths out. He does it again. I watch as he glances once more out to the ocean and then he turns. "Let's go." I smile as white hair and red-black eyes take over raven hair and sea green eyes.

I walk with Percy as we both wear determined expressions. Who could have been sent? Surely he couldn't have composed a strong enough army, I mean Gaia and everyone else have been defeated. Unless they somehow have healed faster than expected? I sigh internally, probably knowing them.

Chiron and the Chaos Guards turn to us as we approach the centre of camp, all the campers from each cabin milling about in an unorganised mess in the centre. I hear Omega mutter under his breath, "Great, now I have to deal with this lot." I try to hold back a laugh as he glances to the side at me, smirking slightly as he notices I heard. He then focuses on the campers and everyone in front of him, loud shouting and anxious chatter filling the air. "Campers!" He called out. No reaction from them. "Campers." He says it again, slightly louder, gaining the attention of the Chaos Guards, Chiron and a few campers but not everyone.

"Campers." He says this louder but with more anger in his voice as he was done with patience. Most of them catch on and turn to him, staying deadly quiet. Those few who didn't hear are jabbed or hushed by their friends, camp mates or siblings. "There are many monsters waiting for us outside of the Camp Barrier. Dracaenaes, Hellhounds, Telkhines, Empousa, drakons, and more." He finishes with a pause, waiting for them to react. Silence. He nodded, good, and then continued. "We are all going to need to be ready, prepared and most of all we need to be alert. Watch each other's backs, watch your own, stick together. Is this understood?" He directs everything towards the campers. Nothing is directed towards us Chaos Guards as we know all the rules for fighting in a team. I keep my face serious, scanning the crowd of campers, standing on Percy's right with Nico on his left and every other Guard is split equally and standing next to us.

Silence. I glare at a few obnoxious campers such as *cough* Annabeth and Mark *cough*. I then avert my gaze to other tired campers. "Am I understood?" Percy asked again, a tint of impatience laced in his voice.

A chorus of yes, yes sir, and mumbles were replying until a few of us Guards glared at the campers and most of them woke up more and straightened their backs as they all seemed to suddenly realise who Percy was. After a few seconds of silence Percy nodded, seeming satisfied with this answer. "Good. Meet back here in ten minutes, fully equipped with weapons and armour. And be awake." He says as he notices a few younger ones seeming to fall asleep on the spot.

He then turned on his heel and walked back to our Cabin. I kept his pace and walked with him, staying silent like all the other Guards. As soon as Percy shut the door behind us he turned and silenced us with a commanding look to stop the questions which hadn't even been said yet. "I will explain everything after this battle. Which we will win." He adds in as he looks at all of us, a smile on his face. He may be serious and harsh against the campers but he was kind and supporting, yet still commanding, with us. "I trust you all to keep each other safe, watch your backs." He says with a nod, "Good, let's go." He says as we all reply, everyone splitting off to grab their armour and weapons.

* * *

**Omega's/Percy's POV**

I wait downstairs, holding a black sword in my hand which was etched with silver and sea green swirls. I watch as the rest of them come down the stairs, Aura and Taylor last. The last two both look nervous but smile at each other and they calm down. I nod at everyone, a light smile, when I then turn and head out to the centre of camp where everyone else is. I can already sense where the small, but large army for campers, are striking at the barrier. I pause as everyone arrives, alert and ready, then I nod.

"Let's go."

I turn and lead the Chaos Team Leaders, who then lead the divisions and we are followed by the Camp. We all watch as our stomachs twist. ...

Okay maybe this was a bigger army than expected.

A whole army is attacking the barrier when what looks like double us is hidden in the trees and by the road, waiting.

Hmm. I think Holy Schist are the words I am looking for.

* * *

**Third POV**

The mass of people race forward, the first line of monsters disappearing into the ground in cracks which lead to Tartarus, thanks to Ghost. Yells of telkhines and hell hounds are heard as the next two rows are taken out by the Chaos team, but then out of no where the team just disappears. The campers are shocked but instead just focus on the battle. Swords. Arrows. Spears. Any weapon is being chucked, stabbed and sliced into a monster killing it. However, teeth, spears, claws. All of them are being dug into Campers, not as many but still people falling in pain, injured, or worse.

The campers are fighting with as much courage, bravery, and strength as they can muster at such a late time in the night. The air is filled with sounds of battle. Just when they started to push the army back, The chaos team appeared from behind the trees and pushed the army towards the campers. "What are they doing?" A daughter of Hermes yells as she defends herself from a hell hound. Annabeth narrows her eyes as she assesses the situation, before they widen.

"I think they are pushing them.." She trails off, but then continuing. "I think they are pushing the army towards us." She says as she notices the mass number of the last 4 rows of enemies diminishing quite quickly. She nodded in conformation.

'Chaos Team! Turn!' Percy commands in each of their minds as they all turn like one body and start to disappear into shadows, water, air, a wolf, anything and race into the tree lines. Launching out of wherever they are in random spots, they start to take down the army which is twice the camps size.

All is going well.

* * *

**~10 minutes later~**

* * *

That's when everyone hears it, a loud scream. Who? Who?! Everyone pauses, even the enemies as the scream silences the battle field. "No. No!" The Chaos Team recognise the voice immediately but no this wasn't the one who screamed, this is one who saw. Campers watch with sad eyes as Aura races forward to where three hellhounds had surrounded Taylor, at least that's what they thought their names are.

Omega watches with an ache in his chest, his heart and mind lurching telling him to go to them, but then he calls out. "Fight!" He says and soon the battle starts up again, all thoughts of silence gone. The campers, Chaos Team, and enemies all start fighting again to defend their camp. Omega is fighting but then nods at his Team and Thalia and they all get the message.

'Thalia, go to Taylor and Aura. I will be there shortly. Beta and Dove? Join her. Everyone else continue fighting.' He says to his team in his mind, leaving Aura and Taylor out of the connection. They nod and continue their fight. Thalia races in the treetops over to where the angry girl has just killed all the hellhounds in a blind rage and now is cradling the body of Taylor, hurt and bleeding. Tears drop onto the face of the injured girl as Aura tries to fight back tears but fails miserably.

"I didn't have your back." She mumbles, fading in the noise of swords clanging and enemies crashing together. Thalia drops down from the trees and bends down next to the girls, her hood still up.

"Aura, let me see Taylor." Thalia says to the girl, speaking in a gentle but commanding manner. Aura stays silent, cradling the injured girl. Taylor directs her gaze from her crying best friend and instead to her leader.

"T-thalia?" Both of the uninjured girls direct their gaze to her. One pair of eyes filled with tears. The other filled with worry and seriousness. "Will I be okay?" She asks the simple question which makes Aura choke back a sob, and Thalia to nod.

"Of course you will, you have survived worse than this. Now, Aura, take Taylor back to the Cabin. Stay there." Thalia commands to both of them, they both wish to protest but Thalia shoots them a commanding look and they bite their tongues. Aura then nods and stands, holding the injured girl in her arms, gentle, and then with care but hurry she makes her way back to the Chaos Cabin.

Omega watches the scene of course, from a distance but he stopped himself from going over as all that could register in his head was that it reminded him of that dream..nightmare he had.

* * *

**Omega/Percy POV**

**~ Flashback to that dream ~**

_I woke up to sound of fire crackling and swords clanging, I got up to hear piercing screams as I chucked on my hood and I grabbed my two swords and I ran down the stairs to only slip, I smacked my head on the floor and I groaned, lifting myself up and glancing behind me._

_"What the...no!" I bent down to the limp body of Thalia dead on the floor, blood surrounding her. I hugged her close to me, not caring about the blood and I stayed silent. I then took a shaky sigh and I stood up placing her back down. Running outside I saw Nico and Will lying dead on the floor as well, cracks splitting the ground between them, their hands linked. Turning my head I assessed the area in front of me._

_Blood was split on the floor, swords lay abandoned on the ground, bodies of campers littered all around me. I saw Aura screaming and crying while holding the limp body of Taylor, Bianca was dead with Zöe near her, Luke was shaking his head while he was staring at a black figure in the middle of the mess. Others all either dead, insane or distraught._

_I walked forward to the black figure,_

_"Who are you? Why would you do this?!" I yelled gripping my swords, as the figure turned around, an insane look in their eyes and an evil smile on there face._

_"Oh you know me, and you know why." The figure said, obviously a male._

_"No...No!" I yelled falling to the floor, gripping my head as the figure laughed, a recognizable laugh. One that would haunt me forever..._

_-SMASH-_

_I shot up out of bed..._

* * *

**Third POV**

He watches. Percy watches. He watches. Percy watches. And amidst the chaos of battle, lurking in the shadows, shattered eyes meet commanding ones.

Sea green eyes meet Red eyes.

They meet eyes.

Dark Percy's eyes meet Percy's.

And amidst the chaos of battle, no one else notices.

* * *

***Crawls out of the ground* ALIIIVVVEEE! ALIVE I SAY! **

**I HAVE MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA EXTRA LONG BECAUSE OF MY LONG HIATUS! FOR YOU GUYS!  
**

**That is right people! I will be updating more and more and more! THAT IS A MOST DEFINITE PROMISE!  
I am sorry if there are grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!**

**QOTC:**

_**What are the names of all 4 important pegasi in PJO/HoO?**_

**You know the rules! Answer correctly, and first, and the next chap is dedicated to you!  
**

**Until next time, and I am very sorry for my long absence but I am back and I won't give up on this story or you guys! Thank you and I love you all!**

**Review, eat, hide your pitchforks, read fanfiction, make coffee or tea, watch HTTYD, watch ROTG, make a cake, draw, ANYTHING! **

**Speak to you tomorrow my wonderful Blue Cookies!**

**~ Aura**


	29. You've Won The Battle, Not The War

**Hello! Like promised, here is the next chapter! Sorry, yes I know this one was a bit later than expected but I am in Year 11 which is my GCSE year so I've been stacked up on that. I will soon get into the swing of updating and as I am trying to make chapters longer they will only be updated on every Sunday, except this one as I just wanted to get this one out to you guys.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Demigod in Waiting, you answered the question correctly and first!" I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**EmptyDeath - Hi! Thanks and yeah I'm back, and thank you!**

**SailorUmbreon - Hi! Yes it is an update 3 Thanks and I am sorry! It isn't a major battle so no frets. Aha no I didn't die, that's good, because I wouldn't want you to die!**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**~ Aura**

* * *

**Previously on Percy Jackson The Son of Chaos **

_As Chiron was nearing the beach all of our heads was directing when Dark Percy began speaking, his voice so much like Percy's but...darker, more sultry and creepy. But still like Percy's. Like Percy's when...oh...no it couldn't be?_

_"Well, this was lovely but I have to take my leave." He walks up to Percy as we all just watch, them getting close. "Until next time." He promises with a smirk as he disappears into the water, turning into water himself. Merging with the waves, causing the ocean to still almost eerily. Chiron then walks up finally making it onto the sand._

_"Chaos Guards, Omega, the camp is being attacked." He says almost calm but Percy steps forward._

* * *

_"Campers." He says this louder but with more anger in his voice as he was done with patience. Most of them catch on and turn to him, staying deadly quiet. Those few who didn't hear are jabbed or hushed by their friends, camp mates or siblings. "There are many monsters waiting for us outside of the Camp Barrier. Dracaenaes, Hellhounds, Telkhines, Empousa, drakons, and more." He finishes with a pause, waiting for them to react. Silence. He nodded, good, and then continued. "We are all going to need to be ready, prepared and most of all we need to be alert. Watch each other's backs, watch your own, stick together. Is this understood?" He directs everything towards the campers. Nothing is directed towards us Chaos Guards as we know all the rules for fighting in a team. I keep my face serious, scanning the crowd of campers, standing on Percy's right with Nico on his left and every other Guard is split equally and standing next to us._

* * *

_I wait downstairs, holding a black sword in my hand which was etched with silver and sea green swirls. I watch as the rest of them come down the stairs, Aura and Taylor last. The last two both look nervous but smile at each other and they calm down. I nod at everyone, a light smile, when I then turn and head out to the centre of camp where everyone else is. I can already sense where the small, but large army for campers, are striking at the barrier. I pause as everyone arrives, alert and ready, then I nod._

_"Let's go."_

_I turn and lead the Chaos Team Leaders, who then lead the divisions and we are followed by the Camp. We all watch as our stomachs twist. _

_..._

_Okay maybe this was a bigger army than expected._

_A whole army is attacking the barrier when what looks like double us is hidden in the trees and by the road, waiting._

_Hmm. I think Holy Schist are the words I am looking for._

_'Chaos Team! Turn!' Percy commands in each of their minds as they all turn like one body and start to disappear into shadows, water, air, a wolf, anything and race into the tree lines. Launching out of wherever they are in random spots, they start to take down the army which is twice the camps size._

_All is going well._

_~10 minutes later~_

_That's when everyone hears it, a loud scream. Who? Who?! Everyone pauses, even the enemies as the scream silences the battle field._

_"No. No!" The Chaos Team recognise the voice immediately but no this wasn't the one who screamed, this is one who saw. Campers watch with sad eyes as Aura races forward to where three hellhounds had surrounded Taylor, at least that's what they thought their names are._

* * *

_"I didn't have your back." She mumbles, fading in the noise of swords clanging and enemies crashing together. Thalia drops down from the trees and bends down next to the girls, her hood still up._

_"Aura, let me see Taylor." Thalia says to the girl, speaking in a gentle but commanding manner. Aura stays silent, cradling the injured girl. Taylor directs her gaze from her crying best friend and instead to her leader._

_"T-thalia?" Both of the uninjured girls direct their gaze to her. One pair of eyes filled with tears. The other filled with worry and seriousness. "Will I be okay?" She asks the simple question which makes Aura choke back a sob, and Thalia to nod._

_"Of course you will, you have survived worse than this. Now, Aura, take Taylor back to the Cabin. Stay there." Thalia commands to both of them, they both wish to protest but Thalia shoots them a commanding look and they bite their tongues. Aura then nods and stands, holding the injured girl in her arms, gentle, and then with care but hurry she makes her way back to the Chaos Cabin._

_Omega watches the scene of course, from a distance but he stopped himself from going over as all that could register in his head was that it reminded him of that dream..nightmare he had._

* * *

_Third POV_

_He watches. Percy watches. He watches. Percy watches. And amidst the chaos of battle, lurking in the shadows, shattered eyes meet commanding ones._

_Sea green eyes meet Red eyes._

_They meet eyes._

_Dark Percy's eyes meet Percy's._

_And amidst the chaos of battle, no one else notices._

* * *

**Aura's POV**

I brushed my fringe out of my face as it fell yet again, I turned to Taylor who as now laid down on the sofa in the living room. I sat down, dried tears on my cheeks as I gave her nectar and ambrosia. "Come on, you need these." I say as I make her take them, "You're okay." I whisper, repeating it again but I think I was assuring myself.

* * *

**Blackjack's POV**

_Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss. Hey. Boss. Need a hoof? Boss._

…

_Anyone got a sugar cube?_

* * *

**Omega / Percy's POV**

I looked up to see Blackjack flying out of his stall and he soared in the sky above the battle. Boy was I glad that Poseidon made him immortal. I grinned inwardly and whistled, as he soared down I jumped up into the trees, and I pushed myself off from the top branch and I landed on his back. I felt the campers eyes as they watched me fly on Blackjack, I raised my hand as we hovered in the air.

_Thanks Blackjack._

_Anytime Boss, what you doing?_

_Oh, just a trick my dad taught me._

I say this with a smirk as I focus on the water in the river, the wind in the air and the dirt in the ground. I feel a tug in my gut as I swipe my hand to the left and a wave of water takes out a row of monsters, the water swirling the dust so they don't reform if they could, the air raises some monsters up and the earth opens up and drags some in. I nod a thanks as the Apollo campers shoot the monsters in the sky.

_Woah, Boss, that was cool!_

_Thanks Blackjack, drop me down in the front?_

_Sure._

I smile slightly as he nears the ground and I jump off, landing and regaining my balance quickly. I pat his neck once before he nods and flies off. I then turn and analyse the scene.

Campers had successfully pushed the army back, although with quite a few casualties. My team had also been picking off the army from behind which led to only a few dwindling monsters left. I will admit, didn't think they would but we've all one this battle, but although we won this battle it didn't mean we had won the war.

I ran a hand through my white hair and walked back up to Chiron, happy exclamations and grins erupting around me as the campers finished off the last few monsters. "Chiron, we should probably get all the injured up to the infirmary, the campers should scan the perimeter and then we should all meet to dis-" I was cut off when Chiron laid a hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me.

"My boy, when did you last celebrate a battle?" He asked as he looked at me, I was about to answer when I paused to think of my answer to the riddling question. Instead, Chiron continued. "You and your team did great to help us today but go on, go celebrate. You all deserve it." He finished with a smile and I smiled back, as he turned to go I directed my gaze back to the forest where my team was coming out, all assembling. As my smile widened at the sight of them it soon fell when my eyes landed on a smirking figure behind them, hidden in the shadows.

'_What do you want?'_

'_Oh, not a lot, but don't mind me. I'm just admiring the scene.' _He echoed in my head with a taunting tone. The bad thing is though is that I know that tone all too well.

'_So, when will you tell them about me? Us, oh gods, I better not reveal myself. These piteous campers will think their precious Percy has come back.' _He said almost sounding disgusted, at least with venom in his words that is how it sounded.

'_Don't, you know how bad that would be.' _I replied hoping to make him, me, back off.

'_Oh don't worry, I'm sneaky, not stupid.' _I rolled my eyes. _'Attitude, wonderful. Anyway, I'll see me around, or you'll see you. You get the gist.'_ He waved a farewell before slinking into the shadows and I watched as I snapped out of my almost hypnotised phase. I smiled as Thalia, and Luke ran past with a smile as they both headed to the Chaos Cabin to check on Aura and Taylor, we will all join them soon. I instead kept walking forward to where the rest of the team was.

"Well done guys, you all did great. Now, go relax. You can go to anywhere in the camp area but if you want to avoid the campers? Just relax in the Chaos Cabin. Oh, and if you have gained injuries get them healed and fixed. You've done good." I smiled as they all grinned back at me and nodded, all the stress and seriousness of battle disappearing from their features as pride and joy took over instead, this sight made me happy as they all deserved it.

I turned and made my way to the Chaos Cabin with the others, except Nico and Will who had decided to go help out with the campers in the infirmary. I smiled as I watched them walk off, Nico immediately lighting up around Will, of course Nico was only going to hang out with Will (but I am sure he will help campers here and there, but not unless he has to). After a few seconds of thought it soon came to my attention how many couples we had in the team; Thalia and Luke, Silena and Charles, Will and Nico, Frank and Hazel, oh and of course the ones who were close such as Aura an-

"Hey, Omega, you coming?" Thalia called out as she turned to look at me, I nodded and smiled as I made my way over to join the others in heading into the Chaos Cabin. As soon as I stepped through the door and shut it behind me, my features returned to normal, raven black hair and sea green eyes.

* * *

**Aura's POV**

I smiled and stayed silent as Taylor soon fell asleep, watching her sleep for a few seconds more to make sure there were no changes in her breathing pattern or heartbeat, I then stood up and made my way to the kitchen. That is when my brain decided to register that the sounds of distant battle had soon subsided into talking and laughter. Had they won? They must have.

"Aura? Taylor?" I smiled as the door opened and Omega and the others walked in, I decided to greet them and bowed my head slightly in respect to Omega.

"Here. Taylor is asleep in the living room." I informed them, "Did you win?" I asked as they all followed me into the kitchen.

"We did." Omega replied as he pulled out a can of coke and offered us all one, we obliged. "Is Taylor feeling better?" I nodded with a light smile as I popped the can lid open. "Good, we are going to join the campers later for dinner but for now you may do what you wish." Omega smiled and with that we all relaxed.

**~ Time skip to dinner ~**

"…and so we thank you, Chaos Team, for helping us win this battle and thank you for standing by us and helping. So, with that, celebrate!" He smiled, and with excited yells and stress-free faces the campers got on with eating, laughing, sacrificing to the gods, and just enjoying some freedom and time to relax.

After placing some meat and fruit in the flames for Chaos, in thanks, I quickly finished my food and walked over to Omega, straight back. "Omega, sir, may I be pardoned to go check on Taylor?" I asked with a serious tone, I noticed some others watching but no one was fussed as they were caught up in celebrating.

"Yes, please bid her well from us." He gestured to the rest of the table and I smiled as he returned it and I left the pavilion, but not before bowing my head at him in respect. ( I knew that Percy actually felt unworthy of us bowing to him and calling him sir but we all liked to. 1 – He deserved it, and he was our leader. 2 – It bugged him and we found it fun.)

I entered the Cabin to find Taylor sat up and awake on the sofa, I walked in and smiled at her. "Hey, how are you doing?" I asked with a gentle smile as I looked at her. Taylor smiled back and nodded, a slight wince and glimpse of pain appearing in her features.

"Good, well better than I was." She nodded, "Thanks." I waved a hand and she scooted over so I sat next to her on the sofa.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" I offered and she shook her head, leaning against me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"No thanks, I just want to relax, you should as well Aura." She smiled and I nodded, and sighed contently as all the stress and worry melted from my features as I just sat there in silence with Taylor.

"Thanks Tay." She smiled and hummed in response before we both lapped into silence, and it was a perfect way to end the day.

* * *

**Bam! Done! Okay, I wanted to end that chapter with something nice and not a cliffhanger. That cool? Cool. Okay, so I am not gonna say a lot here but just a simple ending Authors Note and a QOTC!**

**QOTC:**

**Who is the Titanness (Goddess? Eh.) of the Dawn?**

**Until next time!**

**~Aura**


	30. GCSE'S and Dark Dreams

**Hello! I will be updating fully next weekend, but this is just a snippet. If you live in the UK I am sure you will understand how busy I am because this week (finished) and next week I am taking my GCSE Mocks. Eek! But here is a little part for you to enjoy and have a guess at what is happening!**

**I hope you all understand my late updates thanks to school!**

**~ Aura**

* * *

**_(Only part of next chapter!) _**

* * *

**Thalia / Ghost POV**

As soon as my head hit the pillow that night I found myself in a black room, with a gentle white light in the middle where Chaos was stoo- Wait, Chaos?

"Hello Thalia." He smiled; I then smiled back with a slight bow of my head. I then noticed how there was two other figures, one to my left and the other on my right. We all were at four points looking at the white light and each other.

"Let's get this over with." The venom in the voice made my head snap to the right and see Percy stood with malice in his eyes, staring at his father. For a moment I thought it was the Dark Percy who had intervened us on the beach, but no, this was my Percy. Our Percy, our cousin. What happened? Chaos spared a glance at Percy with worry in his eyes. Nico coughed and I noticed him to my left.

"Let's get what over with?" I asked with concern and confusion in my features and tone of voice. Nico nodded to show he was in the same spot as me, confused and worried.

"Report." Chaos commanded and Percy folded his arms.

"We won the battle, few casualties with little damage and no deaths. Taylor, Ghost's Division, was injured but is being cared for by Aura." He said with command and I nodded to confirm this as Chaos looked at me.

"Good, I am glad." Chaos replied with a warm smile, Percy rebuffed it, Nico returned it, and I just looked confused.

"Was I last to join this dream meeting?" I ask as I notice the tension in the air, so to speak. Chaos nodded. _Ah, so Perce and Chaos must have spoken before Nico and I were added to this meeting. Wonderful._ "Okay, so what are we discussing?" I say with a hand folded across my stomach and the other on my hip. Before I got my reply Chaos' eyes widened and he shouted out as the room started to shake.

"SON! Omega! Tell them! They need to know!" He looked alarmed and shaken and he disappeared as I jerked awake just as the floor to the room fell. The last thing I remember hearing was dark laughter, it sounded familiar but evil. I jumped up immediately and raced out the door and was soon met by Nico as we both raced over to Percy's door. We were both about to pound on the wood to open it but it opened before we could. Perce stood there with recognition and aggravation in his eyes, but also an underlying hint of concern and worry and was that…no.

Fear?

Without a word he stepped to the side and allowed us passage into his room. Inside the room Nico gasped and I averted my gaze to where he was looking. A ball of light, exactly like the one in the dream room, was floating in the center of Percy's room. "Explain, now." I said as I turned on Percy, him shutting his door and I didn't fail to notice as he put a sound dampening spell on so no one could hear our discussion.

"Okay, I can explain what Father wanted me to." He makes his way and stands facing us, and I wasn't sure what would prepare me for the words he said next...

* * *

**Done! Remember, that is just a part! The whole chapter will be updated next weekend, thank you all for understanding!**

**~ Aura.**


	31. Dark Dreams, Secrets Revealed

**So, yeah, I have been gone for a while. I am sorry that I haven't been able to update here but I have had so much stress and pressure on me lately that I lost motivation for anything really. A close family member has medical problems and I have just been down lately, not wanting to do anything.**

**Also, I am taking my GCSE's this year and I am really worried about them, but I am trying my best. I am going to try to update as much as I can until I take them but if there are few updates I please hope you can understand why. **

**But now, onto the story, this chapter is dedicated to all of you, all my fans who have been here since the beginning, all the ones who give me motivation, and to the new people. *wave* Thank you all.**

**Replies (If I don't reply to you, I really appreciate the reply and love you anyway!) :**

**Guest : **_'How could you.'_

I'm sorry, forgive me. *^*

**Kindred Scarlet : **_So when are we going to see Percy with someone *le eyebrow wiggle *_

I'm not 100% sure actually on Percy's relationship in this fanfic. He may get with someone, may not, I have decided yet. *shrug* Sorry! *grins*

**Guest '**Cintilande roze' **: **_Alright this was a bit blunt but the plot was nice and if your a girl (which I think you are by the way you wrote this either that or a boy who loves to be free on internet and type away)anyways as I was saying if you're a girl *hugs you*if you're a boy *high fives* not to sound like klemper(if you've watched dp you'll know what I'm talking about)anyways will you be my friend;-p_

Pshhh, that's a long review. And yeah, I am a girl! *hugs you tight* Hey, I love hugs! And no, I don't know what that is, I shall search it! Aw, you're my friend too! ^3^

** :_ '_**_You should continue writing this story it's pretty good.'_

Thank you! And yet, there is no way in HADES am I deleting this story or dropping it, I will continue and finish it 100%.

**Guest '**DarthDestroyer2' **: **_pleaseeeeeeeee updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

I am sorry, I am updating now!

**Rosey Sparks : **

_*Rocks back and forth*_  
_ this is fine_  
_ everything is fine_  
_ I can wait a week_  
_ I can_  
_ mhmmm_  
_ yes_  
_ sure_  
_ 0-0_

Ahh! I am sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait so long! ^ Please don't be mad! *hugs*

**And that should be it,**

**Enjoy!  
**

**~ Aura**

* * *

**Thalia / Ghost POV**

_As soon as my head hit the pillow that night I found myself in a black room, with a gentle white light in the middle where Chaos was stoo- Wait, Chaos?_

_"Hello Thalia." He smiled; I then smiled back with a slight bow of my head. I then noticed how there was two other figures, one to my left and the other on my right. We all were at four points looking at the white light and each other._

_"Let's get this over with." The venom in the voice made my head snap to the right and see Percy stood with malice in his eyes, staring at his father. For a moment I thought it was the Dark Percy who had intervened us on the beach, but no, this was my Percy. Our Percy, our cousin. What happened? Chaos spared a glance at Percy with worry in his eyes. Nico coughed and I noticed him to my left._

_"Let's get what over with?" I asked with concern and confusion in my features and tone of voice. Nico nodded to show he was in the same spot as me, confused and worried._

_"Report." Chaos commanded and Percy folded his arms._

_"We won the battle, few casualties with little damage and no deaths. Taylor, Ghost's Division, was injured but is being cared for by Aura." He said with command and I nodded to confirm this as Chaos looked at me._

_"Good, I am glad." Chaos replied with a warm smile, Percy rebuffed it, Nico returned it, and I just looked confused._

_"Was I last to join this dream meeting?" I ask as I notice the tension in the air, so to speak. Chaos nodded. Ah, so Perce and Chaos must have spoken before Nico and I were added to this meeting. Wonderful. "Okay, so what are we discussing?" I say with a hand folded across my stomach and the other on my hip. Before I got my reply Chaos' eyes widened and he shouted out as the room started to shake._

_"SON! Omega! Tell them! They need to know!" He looked alarmed and shaken and he disappeared as I jerked awake just as the floor to the room fell. The last thing I remember hearing was dark laughter, it sounded familiar but evil. I jumped up immediately and raced out the door and was soon met by Nico as we both raced over to Percy's door. We were both about to pound on the wood to open it but it opened before we could. Perce stood there with recognition and aggravation in his eyes, but also an underlying hint of concern and worry and was that…no._

_Fear?_

_Without a word he stepped to the side and allowed us passage into his room. Inside the room Nico gasped and I averted my gaze to where he was looking. A ball of light, exactly like the one in the dream room, was floating in the center of Percy's room. "Explain, now." I said as I turned on Percy, him shutting his door and I didn't fail to notice as he put a sound dampening spell on so no one could hear our discussion._

_"Okay, I can explain what Father wanted me to." He makes his way and stands facing us, and I wasn't sure what would prepare me for the words he said next..._

"I knew about 'Dark Percy' all along, I made him." He said with regret in his voice as he ran a hand through his hair, his voice taking on a sad tone as he sat on his bed, all his serious demeanour and powerful 'leader' stance seemed to disappear as all the tension left his shoulders and he seemed to be a tired, stressed teenager with the whole world on his shoulders.

With eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I glanced at Nico who seemed to be troubled by Percy's confession. "What do you mean?" I asked as I stared down at Percy who just looked back up at us both with sad eyes, tired eyes.

"We should go to the meeting room, the others deserve to know." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and teleported us three into the meeting room, the other leaders there as well, confused.

Sitting down at our seats, Percy at the head and Nico and I on his sides, then from my left it went Zöe, Hazel, Silena, Luke, Reyna, Charles, Frank, Bianca and then Will. "Why did you call us here, Perce?" Hazel asked with a gentle smile, all of us nodding as we wished to ask the same question.

"I called you all here to discuss 'Dark Percy'." Percy replied as he stared at them all, this meeting becoming a personal one between friend, no, family.

"Dark Percy, that's his name? Okay." Luke said with a shrug as all the others turned their attention to Percy.

I sighed as I looked at Nico as he had his hand over his mouth as he thought of Percy's words earlier in private. He made him? How? And he knew? Why wouldn't he tell us? This must have been what Chaos wanted him to tell us.

"I knew about Dark Percy, I have known for ages. I made him." Percy said as he stared at each person in the room except Nico and I. Some had confused faces, other mad, some sad and others worried.

"Wait, what?" Reyna asked, perplexed. Percy signed and nodded.

"I've been meaning to keep this secret as long as I can but Chaos told me to tell you all." He says with a frown, a sad one. He must have been remembering the dream. "Okay, here we go."

Percy stared at the table for a few minutes before he looked up at us all, a serious look on his face. "It all happened seven weeks after I arrived on Planet Chaos..."

**\- Flashback to Seven Weeks after Percy came to Planet Chaos -**

"Omega, your dad wants you." Thalia said with a bored look as she entered the living room where her, Nico and Percy spent most of their spare time. She let out a puff of air as she sat down on one of the sofas in the center of the room, Nico glancing her with a tired expression as they had just finished training. Groaning, Percy stood up as he stretched before leaving the room.

After heading down the halls, smiling at a few people here and there, Percy entered his father's main office with a smile and a bow of his head, taking a seat in front of the desk as Chaos gestured to it. "Hello Omega, I called you here to discuss a - well, ah, a mission that I am sending you on."

Percy nodded as he listened, "Alright, where, when, and what, Dad?" Percy asked with a smile as he sat up, listening to his father.

"On Halthrac, it will take 3 years, two months on our world. Your mission is to team up with three of the planets heirs, the Princess and Princes of the planet. Ralkast has taken over their planet after he killed their parents and they only just escaped with minimal injuries. Ralkast took over their planet when his was destroyed, by me, due to its inhabitants growing stronger, too strong. You will leave in one hour and will be back in two months. Do you accept this?" Chaos explained with a serious face but a smile in his eyes.

Percy, understanding, stood up with a nod. "I do, I shall leave shortly and return then." He smiles as his father returns and he starts to leave, but Chaos stands up.

"Omega? Stay safe, don't react to it." Chaos said with a solemn look, staring at his son. Percy faltered, confused, but just nodded and didn't question it.

**\- Back in our time -**

"Wait, so that was why you went for two months?" Bianca asked as all the others were voicing their questions. Holding up his hand for silence, Percy answered her question.

"Yes, now, no more interuptions until I'm finished." Percy answered, 'Otherwise it would take a while,' he mused in his head.

**\- Back in Flashback -**

Stepping through a grey portal, Percy was greeted by a dark green planet which had a dark atmosphere and the air seemed...polluted. Once the portal disappeared, Percy noticed the four figures awaiting him, two girls, two guys.

"Omega? Son of Chaos?" The 1st girl asked with, hope? Yeah, hope as she stepped forward, taking down her hood to reveal pale pink hair and light blue skin, sharp purple eyes staring at him with a glimmer of sadness and happiness.

"Yes, you must be the heirs to Halthrac." He said with a warm but serious smile as the others removed their hoods.

"I am Princess Selpar, eldest daughter to King Talas and Queen Oria." She said with a warm smile, her hair up in a ponytail, adorned with an emerald tiara.

"This is my sister, Princess Amroe, youngest daughter." The youngest smiled gently with a dark green plait, same emerald tiara except it had a pink gem. Her pale blue skin held a green tint, as did her purple eyes.

"Our brother, Prince Forti, eldest son." He had sharp green eyes, a short hair cut of blue wavy hair, topped with an emerald crown with a green gem. He also had the same pale blue skin, tinted with green.

"And finally, our younger brother, Prince Ioka." He smiled lightly with a pale blue skin, purple hair and green eyes. He shared the same crown as his brother but with an orange gem.

Stepping forward, Prince Forti bowed his head. "Thank you for coming to help our planet, Lord Omega. Seditio **(A/N Revolution in Latin) **has a chance now." The others all nodded as Percy smiled.

"I am more than happy to help, but please, just call me Omega."

**\- Fast forward 2 years and three months - **

**Percy/Omega POV**

Omega, Forti, Ioka, Amroe, and Selpar all got along great (you would too after 2 years). The rebellion loved the idea of help and almost cried of happiness when they found out (Actually, I think a few did.) I had been training with them and getting accustomed to the land, the features of the area, how my powers reacted, each person and each enemy we were up against.

I had formed a great bond with the planet's subjects and its true leaders. But now, was the day we were going to plan our attack to take the castle once and for all in a few months. Ralkast already knew of Percy and had sent different enemies over the years to attack the rebellion but Seditio kept winning the small battles. But like they say, just because you won the battle it doesn't mean you've won the war. And so, we weren't prepared for that day, we never knew what happened until it hit us. Hard.

"He's here!" Harmo (a member of Seditio) yelled as she burst through the doors to the meeting room where the 5 of us were discussing plans. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes were wild with fear.

"What?!" Selpar exclaimed as Harmo quickly explained to us that Ralkast had been spotted heading this way with his whole army. After not attacking us for 4 months, he had been building his army up for a surprise attack that none of us were expecting. Luckily, we had a plan for if this happened and everyone raced to get their armour and weapons to fight.

"Get ready, we will all group up in 5 minutes outside the gates. Tell everyone." Forti commanded as he turned on Harmo who nodded and raced out to deliver the news.

"We've got this guys." I say as I give them all an encouraging smile, nodding as we all leave to get ready.

After five minutes we meet up again outside the gates where every Seditio member is waiting with nervous but ready looks.

"Soldiers, friends, family. We are going to fight today, we are going to take back our kingdom!" Selpar called out to eager ears as everyone there raised their weapons at the small speech. (It couldn't be long due to the decreasing distance between the two armies.)

Gripping my sword, I turned to the enemy with the heirs stood next to me. Furrowing my brow in concentration, I got in a stance, ready to fight.

Let's take back this kingdom.

* * *

**And that is it, I have the next piece ready to be uploaded but I wanted to do it in two halves. **

**I will upload the next piece tonight, enjoy everyone! ( This has been changed to Wednesday as I am now updating every Wednesday. Sorry!  
**

_**No question for this chapter! Sorry!**_

**Until tonight, love you guys!  
**

**~ Aura**


	32. The War Is Over, The King Is Crowned

**Hello! I know I have been gone for a while but i had GCSE's and I have had a lot go wrong in my life at the moment. Stuff I rather wouldn't like to put on paper, I hope you all understand.**

** Okay, next chapter!**

**RTR:**

**Guest (Aqua Jackson ) : WHYYYY?! Your chapter 30&amp;31 are the same! You had my hopes up like, 'oh yes nother chapter find out what happens' then IT WAS THE SAME CHAPTER! Whyyyyy! Is that my phone or everyone's? :'(**  
***repeated mantra* I can wait a week. I can wait a week. I can- I CANT DO THIS PLEASE UPDATE SOONERRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Ha ha, hey, it's okay! Yes Chapter 30 and 31 start the same but that is because chapter 30 is just a sneak peak for chapter 31. That is all, chapter 31 is longer if you continue reading!**

**Okay! On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**  
**~ Aura**

* * *

**Previously on Percy Jackson The Son of Chaos**

_"Get ready, we will all group up in 5 minutes outside the gates. Tell everyone." Forti commanded as he turned on Harmo who nodded and raced out to deliver the news._

"We've got this guys." I say as I give them all an encouraging smile, nodding as we all leave to get ready.

After five minutes we meet up again outside the gates where every Seditio member is waiting with nervous but ready looks.

"Soldiers, friends, family. We are going to fight today, we are going to take back our kingdom!" Selpar called out to eager ears as everyone there raised their weapons at the small speech. (It couldn't be long due to the decreasing distance between the two armies.)

Gripping my sword, I turned to the enemy with the heirs stood next to me. Furrowing my brow in concentration, I got in a stance, ready to fight.

Let's take back this kingdom.

* * *

**Percy/Omega POV  
**  
Sighing, he paused at that bit. He looked up and stared at the table, his previous center of attention being his hands. "I didn't think it would happen." He says, all those there confused at this statement. "Let's continue."

Screams filled the air, bodies littered the ground from both sides. As I glanced to check my surroundings I noted that the four heirs and I were still going strong, taking down waves of Ralkast's army. It seemed like we were winning, wouldn't stand a chance. Until...

"Amroe!" It felt like a sharp cry had silenced the battle. In fact, if I still couldn't hear my sword making contact I would believe it had. With sharp yet wide eyes I turned to see Selpar racing towards Amroe, who's knees had buckled, a Halthrac weapon lodged in her back. With older sister cradling younger, Seditio watched with sad eyes as one heir was claimed. That was the trigger to it all crumbling down.

Selpar was soon killed as well, her mind focused on her deceased sister, unable to check her surroundings, but I continued with my heart racing as I pushed through waves, knowing the heirs would want me to continue.

* * *

**Bianca/Angel(?)**

"Percy?" I ask gently, watching as he seemed...sad. I softened my glance as his...steel one made contact with mine. "You can stop." I explain softly.

He shakes his head, "No, no. I need to tell you all." Taking a deep breath, he continued.

* * *

**Percy Omega back to them**

The army seemed to struggle at the loss of the two princesses. But we continued, we had to. We couldn't let Ralkast win.

"Forti! Ioka!" I halted, a dull pain in my chest as I watched the two princes head to an opening where Ralkast stood. He grinned in a malicious way, eager to end this fight, as if the whole world went into slow motion, I stared on in horror as the youngest prince was killed by Ralkast. I couldn't let Seditio go without an heir, and I couldn't let Ralkast win. Using my powers, I felt a snap in my whole body as I felt rage take over. Just as he was about to strike the final heir, I teleported and landed, running a few steps before grabbing the brother and teleporting away, back to the main base, the army in front of us. I turned on the older brother, harsh and commanding.

"I know you wish to fight but you can't die, this world can't lose you. Fight, but I ask of you to remain behind the lines."

He faltered and looked at me, hand gripping my arm. "Omega, please, end this." He asks as both share an unwavering eye contact, before both nod and go to do what they were meant to.

* * *

**Third POV**

Omega turned and saw the waves of those who had been slaughtered, those who he had called family even if only knowing them for a few months, and with that thought, the snap he felt from earlier seemed to set of a power surge as his hair whipped around him, a calm manner to his voice and a pitch black colour pooling into his eyes. This wasn't Omega, this was…Efialtis. He was the other part of Percy, Omega, the Prince. He was the nightmare of those who feared the worst, the unforgiving killer.

All those around seemed to back away from him as he sent of an aura that shouted 'Kneel.' And all those, whether they were on his team or not, averted their eyes and a few even bowed. He seemed to ooze promises of pain and death, justice and vengeance. And who was he headed for? Ralkast. Said person seemed to notice as he turned toward the prince.

"Oh, has the final Prince sent his bodyguard? Couldn't face me himself?" The foolish leader taunted as Omega approached. Yet before he could utter another word, the calm voice spoke.

"Ralkast, I, Omega, Prince of the Universe, Son of Chaos, send you to the void." As he revealed his intentions, the wind around him started to pick up, the sun started to dull from its white colour and seemed to melt from the sky as a sick, oil like, black seemed to pool into the sky. Matching his eyes, the Prince drew a dark sword. It saught blood, justice, and that was what it would get. Omega stalked closer, grabbing the 'King' by the neck and gripping hard.

"What are your last words?" He bit out as he itched to end this.

"I regret that I didn't kill Forti sooner." Ralkast hisses out foolishly as Omega struck with his sword across Ralkast's chest, the skin underneath crumbling like black sand before it got sucked into the Void which had started merging with this world. Omega was being sucked into his darker side. His eyes seemed to crack, his soul seemed to tint with a darker being, Efialtis.

As the army watched on in fear, the last prince staring, Omega seemed to slip into his own mind, red rage taking over. The winds started to pickup and the planet soon turned dark as the ground started to shake.

"Omega! Omega stop this!" A desperate voice pleaded as he called out to the the broken prince through the raging winds. His heart ached as he watched his friend break. He wanted to cry as well but he had to help Omega. However, before he could it suddenly all went silent, a black smoke exploded in the center where Omega was stood and Ioka shielded his eyes from the blast as silence reigned over the blood-filled battlefield. Standing with his army now behind him, he watched as smoke cleared and as the planet returned to normal. How? It was chaos a few mi- He halted his thoughts, Chaos.

And as if he heard him, the smoke finally cleared to reveal Omega on his knees with Chaos holding him. It was heart tugging as they all watched the father and son embrace, the whole angered, broken prince seeming gone.

All seemed tranquil.

* * *

**_A few hours later in the past._**

"I now crown, you, Prince Ioka, the King of Halthrac." Chaos declared as the young prince stood before his kingdom, now its leader. Yet, as he sat down and the guests started filtering to the main hall, only Chaos and Omega noticed the tears slipping out of the prince's eyes, no...King's eyes. And as Omega placed a hand on his friends shoulder, they both seemed too crumble slightly as Ioka placed his head in his right hand and allowed the tears to fall. Omega? He made eye contact with his father and Chaos couldn't help but feel sad, heart aching, as he noticed the broken look in his sons eyes...

* * *

**Okay! I am done with this chapter for now. I have finished GCSE's so I now have about 9 weeks of holiday left! I am hoping to get back into writing as a lot is going on and it seems to help me when I can. **

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. Until next time! **

_**QOTC **_

**When is Jason's birthday?  
**

**~ Aura**


End file.
